V for Vindictive
by Tear Maker
Summary: A new evil organization has just appeared on Global Justice's radar and Kim Possible is on call. What do these new villains have to do with the siblings of Team Go, and how is Shego involved? Kigo.
1. Prologue

Hello, Readers.

We're going to jump straight into the warnings from here:

This will contain a variety of adult themes, including but not limited to sex- woman on woman action (Kim and Shego), Violence, Cursing, etc. This story will also have a plot and will not contain smut in the first... 8 chapters minimum, probably not until chapter 12+ (and even then it wont be graphic kiddies). Speaking of which this will be a long ride, so it will be rather lengthy, the first 3 chapters being almost 10k words.

If you like some of these things great, if you don't- probably not the story for you.

To people who know how I work, here we go again. To those who don't, sorry in advanced.

The first three chapters are already done, so don't worry about that (they have been since 2010) I'm just now getting around to working on this story. I just needed something to kick me into gear and thus you have a Prologue. I will attempt to get a new chapter up approximately every week.

The usual: All characters are property of Walt Disney Television Animation. I make no money, etc etc.

Enjoy.

* * *

V for Vindictive- Prologue

"I'm just sayin', KP. This Tacilla is gonna revolutionize the Bueno Nacho industry." Kim Possible stopped flicking around bits of lettuce from the salad in front of her and gave Ron a skeptical look. The Tacilla: a pie shaped crunchy tortilla sandwich sliced like a pizza with melted cheese in the center. Hardly the definition of creativity.

"Ron, it's just a grilled cheese form of nachos."

His face lit up in horror. "KP, you're undervaluing the beauty in the Tacilla! Twice the holdability, and five times the cheese!"

"Mhm, cheese!" Rufus nodded in agreement.

"That cannot be good for your cholesterol," Kim groaned.

"Cho-what?"

"Speaking of which, are you still getting royalty checks from the Naco?"

"Uh, yeah I am. Every few weeks." An unsure hand came up to rest on his neck, as he looked down at Rufus enjoying his Tacilla.

"Oh, you never mentioned it so I just assumed-"

"No, yeah," Ron leaned forward, holding up the same hand from before. "I didn't tell you 'cause I'm trying to be responsible this time and save it."

"Good for you Ron, looks like you learned your lesson." The monkey-man showed matching gun fingers in response.

Then came the awkward silence as Kim's curiosity got the better of her. "So… just how much are we talking about here?"

"Well the last balance was-" Ron got cut short as the Kimmunicator chirped to life.

"Hold that thought Ron. Hey Wade, what's the sitch?"

"_Kim this is a weird one, Global Justice is sending a copter to pick you up from Bueno Nacho personally! ETA: thirty seconds."_ Kim and Ron jumped to their feet, her hands clutching the Kimmunicator close.

"What happened?"

"_I don't know, Kim, but it seems really important for the Director to come to you personally."_ Ron looked up from the device and shrugged.

"Whatcha think Rufus?" The naked mole rat stopped chewing Ron's Tacilla and turned to Kim.

"Bad."

"Tell me about it." The three ran outside upon hearing the approaching copter, waiting a safe distance for it to land before climbing aboard.

A large man inside handed them a pair of headphones as the helicopter took off, and the monitor he held sprang to life showing an image of Betty Director herself. "I'll get straight to business considering the method for this arrangement was quite unexpected. However the information I'm about to reveal is so classified, I am one of a handful of people who know about it."

"How is that possible?" Kim reached out and grabbed the manila folder handed to her.

"The following information lists current or suspected members of an evil organization which has just been brought to GJ attention."

Kim found it hard to believe that an organization she had never heard of before now was currently at the top of their radar. "Worse than the WEE?"

"Oh much worse, Miss Possible." Betty made an effort to pause for effect. "Patient V is missing."

"What like V for Vendetta?"

"No, Mr. Stoppable. The V is a pseudonym."

Kim looked up from the nearly empty folder, Ron continuing with, "And patients A-U?"

"Like I said, just a pseudonym."

"Right," Kim said after skimming through the documents and handing the folder to Ron. "Dr. Director, this folder contains nothing but standard information on three civilians."

"_Those_ three civilians make up the new evil organization called 'Comet Commanders', Coco for short."

"And you think Coco stole Patient V?"

"Not think, we know."

"How's that?"

"Patient V is their brother."

Ron looked up and frowned. "Alright I'll bite. How did these four people get mixed up in a heavy dosage of bad vibes?"

"That is the reason we picked you up. Team Possible, we need a huge favor from you."

* * *

"You what?" Kim's mouth was literally hanging open.

"You are the leading expert on Shego, Kim."

"Leading expert? That sounds like I've taught a class on her or something."

"No one in Global Justice has faced her head on as many times as you have. We need your help in obtaining information about her."

"Well I-" Ron and Rufus turned to face Kim and waited. The thoughts in Kim's mind were flashing by so fast it made her dizzy. What did Kim Possible know about Shego?

Shego had a temper that could best be described as a volcano, but surprisingly at times the volcano lay dormant. She had ultimately tried to kill Kim on a variety of occasions. But how much of that was actually her own desire and not those of Drakken's? Quite honestly, Shego had never put her in a situation where Kim couldn't by way of gadget or skill, or Ron, escape. And she had every single time.

But what about personally? Kim knew Shego had a family, and where she had grown up. Kim even knew briefly the situation behind Shego gaining her mysterious powers- a meteor striking the very land on which they lived, imbedding them with unimaginable abilities. But as to the matter of how Shego activated those powers, or what her weakness was, Kim didn't know a damn thing. Not even the girl's real name!

So what did Kim actually know about Shego? "Absolutely nothing."

"I'm sorry?"

"Dr. Director, I-I don't know anything."

"I was afraid that might be the case."

"I'm sorry, but maybe you could ask Team Go?"

"We've already compiled a large amount of information on Team Go since the disappearance of Patient V. They're at GJ HQ as we speak; while researchers finish up everything they know concerning their abilities. What we don't have is information on Shego."

"Please don't tell me you want me to ask her."

"We need you gather further information on her powers." Kim leaned forward against her safety harness and held up her right hand, flipping it around as if clearing the air.

"Oh, hey Shego, I know we're archenemies and all that, but I was wondering if you could not try and kill me for a second, so I can figure out the secret to your most powerful defensive weapon." Ron's eyes flicked back and forth between the two women.

"Whichever method helps you in the long run is irrelevant."

Rufus climbed out of Ron's pocket and leaped onto a picture of a rather handsome white haired man in his mid to late 20's. "Burr."

"What's that buddy?"

Kim sat back again evaluating the possibilities that Shego would actually stop to hear Kim out. While it had been true she was able to recruit her help to stop Aviarius from stealing the powers of her brothers, how could she convince Shego to help her out again, especially since she knew the source of Shego's powers were a sensitive subject to the young woman. And bringing up painful memories from the past was not the best way to go about this. Wait, that was it! "_Comet_ Commanders? You need Shego's help because-"

"Yes," Dr. Direct nodded in emphasis. "I'm afraid Team Go were not the only victims of the meteor that landed on their property."

"Then there are more people with powers like them?"

"Yes."

"How many?"

"We… don't know. The number could be anywhere from these four to dozens."

"These four? So all four siblings… How have we not known about this sooner?"

"As you can tell from the pictures in this report," Dr. Director motioned to the images in which the three mysterious siblings were simply shopping, or doing laundry, "they have either been undercover living normal lives all this time, or they just recently activated the effects of the meteor."

"Just recently?"

"At least within the last four months. That's when we obtained Patient V. We managed to capture him in the middle of a bank heist in upper Go City."

"Let me guess, walks through walls?" Ron interrupted.

"No, he has the power of telepathy, which is why we've been keeping him on constant medication that ultimately suspends him in an unresponsive state."

Kim's temper flared. "You've been drugging him into a vegetable?"

"Miss Possible, you can only imagine the destructive power someone like him is capable of, and now that he's free and in connection with his siblings, there's no telling what possible result this has on the fate of the world."

"And you want me to find out how Shego uses her powers so we can stop them?"

"If we can create a permanent solution to negate the effects of the comet on their bodies, the world will remain safe for another day."

"Something tells me Shego isn't going to give up that easily, not when GJ would hold the key to the end of her villain career."

"This is why we have faith, if anyone could do it, it would be you." Kim brought a hand up to rest on her temple. Dr. Director really had no clue what she was asking. Befriend Shego? Capture her? What was the right way to even approach this sitch?

Maybe crash their lab, guns blazing, and demanding assistance? A formal letter sure as hell wasn't going to do anything.

"Yeah," Ron held up the folder and shook it back and forth. "There's only one thing missin' here. What about the powers of Patient V's siblings?"

"We don't know yet. Security footage from the break in was lost."

"And what makes you think that the solution to curing each individual will be the same?" Kim's temper finally cooled off.

"We have no way of knowing that information either. We're comparing the results of Team Go to each other to find out in what ways their bodies have been effected by the meteor. If it is a case of DNA alteration, the solution may be more complicated than we thought, but if it was a case of hormone production, or other element created by the body, then we might be able to at least suppress it with medication, or eradicate it all together." Dr. Director looked at their location by way of GPS signal. "You'll reach GJ HQ in a few minutes where you'll meet up with Team Go and strategize a plan in order to obtain Shego. I'm guessing I don't have to stress the importance of secrecy," She sized Ron up and down with her one good eye.

* * *

True to her word, it was only two minutes until the team landed at Global Justice headquarters. They were led even deeper into the maze that was GJ until they reached an area Kim and Ron had never seen before. Team Go was just in the process of talking with the few scientists and Dr. Director in the general open floor plan as they typed away at massive computer keyboards which held screens stretching to the ceiling. On the monitors were all four members of Team Go, virtually displayed with bio readouts and internal replication images.

"Kim Possible! Good to see you again." Hego walked over to the group and grabbed her hand, squeezing a little too tight for comfort.

"Ah, you too, Hego." The rest of Team Go headed over and everyone exchanged friendly greetings. Kim brought them to the mission at hand turning to the Director, quite a few things on her mind. "So is there any obvious connection between the powers shared by Team Go?"

"As a matter of fact there is." A scientist stood up from his chair and headed over to the group, pointing a small remote at the main computer.

Everyone turned their attention to a monitor, which flashed separate images of the group, highlighting Hego's body and up came video's of him activating his powers, along with images of what his body was experiencing at a cellular level. Mego just scoffed in the corner, clearly jealous to have his brother be the example for them all.

"From what we've managed to gather, the comet that effected Team Go generated its own power in the form of electrical charges that altered the behavior of the surrounding air." The screen changed to a small fragment of the meteor that had been recovered from the site. "These electrical impulses gave off a high energy radiation that supercharged all the atoms in the area. Because of this, anyone who came in contact with the meteor, directly after is impact, had the elements in their body briefly morph at a rapid rate. We believe that Team Go is able to create their individual powers through conflicting electrical brain impulses that alter the behavior of atoms within their own bodies. The impulses produced have their own special characteristics, possibly determined by the separate personalities of the brain, which would explain the wide variety of phenomenological events."

Ron Stoppable, who had completely drowned out the sound of the scientist by this point finally found it necessary for someone to tell him what was going on in English. "And that means what exactly?"

"Simply that the powers Team Go, or anyone who was effected by the meteor possess, alter the composition of their chemical makeup by changing the way atoms in their bodies react to mental stimulus." Ron still looked utterly and hopelessly lost. Kim saved the poor boy by offering a better explanation.

"If Hego thinks about it, his body gets stronger."

"See? Now was that so hard to say?" The scientist stared at Dr. Director with a look that said 'who is this boy and why is he here'. Kim still wasn't satisfied though.

"And how are the atoms behaving in each individual's body?"

"Ah, that is the fascinating part! Hego for example, when stimulated, absorbs elements in the surrounding area that create thick densities of atoms in the muscle tissue of his body. This extra density increases the production rate of energy within his cells, and therefore increases the output power of his muscles by a rate of over 2000 percent!" The rest of the group was in shock.

"And the others?" Kim finally asked.

"Mego seems to be able to minimize the distance between atoms in his body by compressing the electron rings around the cores, thus decreasing the space between individual elements and creating a more compressed mass. Wego follows the same pattern as Hego, in that he… or they draw elements from the surrounding area, duplicating the cells within their own bodies which allow them to separate from the original body and create a replica being that shares the exact same properties as the original."

"And they do this without any sort of consequence?"

"Oh, no. As you can imagine, the alteration of atoms so dramatically within the small area of a human body is extremely unstable. More so in Mego's instance because he's physically altering the makeup of the atoms themselves. If Team Go were to dramatically enhance their abilities, or overuse their powers, it could cause the atoms within their bodies to break their bonds, or even collide! The result would be complete disintegration of their person, or explosions between atoms at a microscopic level that could rip the very fabric of space itself, creating black holes on this very planet!" The entire room grew silent, absorbing the seriousness of the situation at hand. No one was prepared for that detailed of an explanation, especially Team Go, that had until now used their powers quite carelessly and unnecessarily for common activities.

Dr. Director recovered the quickest however, questioning the amount of effort that would require the atoms to become unstable.

"As of now we really have no idea of what kind of limitations there are until they actually happen. But it would be advisable that each individual restrict their abilities. On the other hand, it could simply be a matter of them having no limits." Kim Possible's mind wandered to Shego.

"Based on the information you've obtained so far, can you make an inference about the way Shego's body reacts to the impulses?"

"Well based on the information we've been given, and this is just a hypothesis, I would assume that Shego is using the impulses of her brain to produce a non-lethal radiation that speeds up atoms in the surrounding area. The resulting friction would supercharge the atoms, creating a heat that can produce temperatures, at almost a limitless height."

That certainly explained a lot, Kim thought. But limitless? Did that mean Shego was capable of temperatures that rivaled the sun?

"However, if I'm correct in my assumption, that would mean Shego has the most unstable power of them all. With the rate at which atoms in this radiation increase their speed, the effect would be similar to that of the Large Hadron Collider. Atoms within her vicinity have a greater potential of colliding with each other, creating a situation similar to the beginning of the universe. And while it has been proven that the ability to create black holes within the Large Hadron Collider are highly unlikely, the same cannot be said of Shego." He looked at Ron, who had an expression of mass confusion on his face. Large Hydro whatsit? "In other words, Shego has the potential to destroy the very planet with her own mind." Ron's face took on a look of absolute horror. "But, that is all of course just a hypothesis. We won't truly know anything about Shego's body unless we actually get a chance to study it."

Dr. Director clasped her hands behind her back and sighed. "That won't be necessary. Kim, we will no longer be requiring Shego's assistance at all. In fact, it would probably be best if she were to know nothing about what has occurred here today." A group of guards came into the room to help escort them out. "We'll keep you informed about Coco if we receive any further information on the subject."

"So you're just going to act like nothing happened?"

"We cannot take the risk of letting Shego know how dangerous her abilities may or may not be. If she were to find out even that her body has the potential to create temperatures that would disintegrate the planet, I can't even imagine what the result might be. She could take over the world with as much as a wave of her hand, Miss Possible. And there would be nothing GJ, or you for that matter, could do about it."


	2. Old Memories

I hope many of you got a feel for the content of this story from that Prologue last week, and I'm really glad to see it was met so warmly from this community.

Thanks to those that review, it is always a great feeling to receive those emails on my phone when I get up in the morning.

As time progresses you will see that I have a slight addiction to action scenes and a bit of ADD when it comes to scene changes, but I promise you they're all necessary.

This officially marks the start of the story. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1, Old Memories

Shego reread the same paragraph from her villain magazine for the fourth time, before lowering it just enough to flick her eyes over the top and examine Drakken's moving shoulders. It had been a while, almost three weeks, since his latest takeover scheme and Shego was getting restless. She sighed closing the magazine and tossed it over her shoulder then lifting her legs off the armrest and swinging them to the floor to stand up.

Dr. Drakken just continued to work on some very small gun before him, patiently directing the soldering iron to catch the flux on his device. "Whatcha doin' Dr. D?"

"Gah, Shego!" The soldering iron in his hand flipped through the air, his instincts forcing him to reach out and grab it. With a cry of pain he released the hot metal and it clattered to the floor. "Shego! This is a very delicate procedure, and now my hand is going to blister up like the face of a small child going through puberty."

"Blisters and pimples aren't the same thing, Dr. D."

"Yes… well. What do you want?" Shego looked at him in surprise and feigned innocence, directing an index finger to her person.

"Me? Oh nothing." She put both hands behind her and leaned over him as he went back to work. "What's that?"

"Shego, do you mind?" This response actually did surprise her. When wasn't Drakken trying to shove his latest scheme down her throat, whether she wanted to hear it or not?

Whatever- Shego didn't depend on him for entertainment. She had other things to do.

As the double doors to the lab shut behind her, Drakken looked carefully over his shoulder before standing up and letting out an evil chuckle. His hands clasped together and he rubbed them vigorously. "Kim Possible today is the day I have finally managed to outsmart you!"

* * *

Kim and Ron walked leisurely down the sidewalk to the Possible residence, Ron with his hands in his pockets, and Kim still troubled by the events of the day.

"I've got a bad feeling about this, Ron."

"Yeah me too, KP." After Betty Director told them Shego would no longer be required, the Director had arranged to send Kim and Ron home. "But hey," he interjected, "you'll see, everything's gonna work out just fine like it always does. Team Go's going to help out too, there's no way we're going to lose."

"I hope so, Ron." Ron looked down at the naked mole rat sticking out of his pocket, and they exchanged worried looks with each other.

* * *

A few days passed by without hide or hair of the Comet Commanders, and more than likely they were plotting which kept Kim on edge. She knew what Shego was capable of just by herself, and now there were four new villains and she couldn't even prepare for the powers they would have.

Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator on the way to school.

"Hey, Kim, what's up?"

"Hey, Wade." The boy picked up a soda near him and sucked at the straw while Kim watched.

"Uh… you're not calling to wish me a happy birthday are you?"

"It's your birthday?"

"No, just teasing." He waited for her to say something, but soon realized what she was after. "There haven't been any hits on your website, well at least none worth checking out. It's been pretty quiet."

"Tell me about it." Kim stopped walking and looked at the houses around her. In fact… "Wade, call Ron A.S.A.P. tell him to meet-" An explosion erupted from a house behind her, showering the cheerleader with splinters of wood and glass. She did a barrel roll before hitting the ground, her Kimmunicator projecting a few feet away, the screen smashed in a web of cracks. Kim got up, a drop of blood running down her left temple, and she took a defensive stance as the house that had been there just a second ago transformed into a massive ball of metal.

It rose on cylindrical pillars, which twisted out to form a tripod of legs for the mechanical marvel. The grinding of metal was loud. Kim, still a bit disorientated from the previous blast, had trouble staying up. Finally the machine, in its full transformation, lowered itself so the metallic ball was within twenty feet of the teen and a panel near the front glided backwards to reveal her greatest arch nemesis.

"Drakken!"

"Hello, Kim Possible!" His usual voice now held a bit of venom behind it as he leaned forward to speak into the microphone before him. "I took a bit of a proactive step in today's world conquest scheme, and decided to get you out of the way first. I hope you don't mind the reversal in order." His hands pushed forward on a variety of levers, as a maniacal laugh erupted from his throat.

The metal beast raised upwards, the pillar legs each sprouting triangular toes which opened and shut like a claw machine. The ball then rotated to rest on one leg while the other two flew at her, Kim did a series of back handsprings to avoid the blows- shards of concrete and dust filling the air with each miss. This was bad.

While their normal battles usually took place in areas where civilians were scarce or limited, the battle now raging on would take out the entire neighborhood unless Kim got to a large clearing. She sprinted forward, still dodging the quick metallic claws and dove for the Kimmunicator, somersaulting just in time to escape a close call. While dashing down the street, Kim popped the back of the Kimmunicator off and pulled on the cord beneath, stretching it and shattering the glass bottle at the end like a glow stick creating a doughy substance from the chemical reaction. She jumped on a nearby motorcycle, covering the keyhole with the new clay. It expanded into the hole taking a few seconds to harden and she turned the key, flicking the accelerator and taking off in a spin that kicked up some of the grass on a nearby lawn.

Dr. Drakken chased her down the street, shaking the ground with each new step, as his monstrous machine struggled to keep pace with the now racing bike. Kim pushed the motorcycle as fast as it would go as she sped off in the direction of an abandoned factory just a few miles from where they were. It wasn't very spacious, but it was the closest place she could reach that set the stage for a casualty free fight.

Drakken seemed to pick up speed too, as his device sprouted an extra two legs, and positioned themselves like a table, the front and back moving in simultaneously opposite directions. It ran after her, like a pouncing cat, one free arm still punching the ground around Kim, and she zigzagged down the street as Drakken's monster crushed the vehicles parked around them.

The cheerleader knew he was getting close; they wouldn't make it to the factory. She took a brief second to turn her head and watch as a claw came directly at her. Kim jumped from the bike flipping through the air and got hit by a green ball of energy, knocking her hard to grass as she struggled to move. "That's it, Shego!"

The villainess who belonged to that name casually strolled over to Kim, as the girl on the floor pulled herself along the grass. "Hello, Cupcake." She didn't stop to listen however and continued pulling with her arms forward. A hard foot pushed into her spine, as Shego put all her weight forward onto Kim's back, forcing her to stop and listen. "You've lost, Pumpkin. We both knew this day was coming."

Kim could feel the ground shake as Drakken got closer to them, his familiar metal grind stopped as he waited, waited for Shego to do… something. She couldn't see however, her face pushed into the ground beneath her, could only wait as she was possibly crippled or even killed. "Do it now, Shego!"

Shego stood atop her reaching for the holster in her costume, and pulled out the gun Drakken had been working on for the past few weeks. The villainess pointed it at Kim and paused. "Now you can live the life I never could. I'm giving you freedom, Kim. Don't waste it." She took one more second to look down at the redhead and pulled the trigger, the space around them erupting into a bright yellow mist. Shego was propelled away from her and landed on her back getting up immediately, and without another look jumped onto a leg of Drakken's machine as he lit up some rockets and flew off into the Middleton sky.

* * *

Kim woke up in the hospital. A barrage of questions assaulted her as soon as her mind registered sound. She let out a rumble in the form of a question, and gripped at her temple, a stabbing pain still present from the time of the accident. Wait the accident! "Where's Drakken?"

"So it was Drakken!" Leave it to him to pull something as dirty as a surprise attack while Kim was walking to school. Ron took a step back to give Kim some space. "KP I found you lying on the side of the road." He turned his head to avoid showing Kim the brief expression of guilt that crossed his features. "How you feeling?"

"My head hurts, a lot actually."

"Stay here. I'll go get your mom." What a silly command. Kim was currently exhausted and had tubes running every which way from her arm. She felt around in her gown and noticed some of the heart beat monitor pads on her chest. A few moments later, her mother rushed into the room and took Kim's head into her hands, looking into both eyes before letting out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, Kim I was so worried when Ron brought you in."

"I'm fine, Mom."

"You've got a laceration on your temple- seven stitches, honey," Kim's mom stood straight up and smiled, "but thankfully that's all it is."

"What about the light?"

Ron stepped into the room; sure this would be a hint as to why they had left her instead of kidnapping the girl. "What light?"

"The light Drakken… he was…" Kim gripped tighter at her head, trying to remember how it had happened. "I was on the floor and all of a sudden there was this light, but I don't know where it came from. Bright yellow, and then he just flew off."

"Wait, so only Drakken was there?"

"Who else would be there?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe the only person in the world who's ever managed to beat you in a fight?" Kim looked at him with mass confusion.

"I've _never_ lost a fight."

"Oh come on, Kim. I've personally seen Shego hand it to you."

"She-who?"

"Shego?"

"And that is?" Ron and Kim's mom paused and turned to each other, that was not a good sign.

By the day's end, a grueling 4 hours of testing had taken place on Kim's body. Everything from MRI's to CT scans, to blood tests and urine samples. The whole nine yards, but nothing told them that there was anything wrong with Kim, other than some memory loss which Kim's mom had chalked up to blunt trauma from her head wound. It looked like this Possible had yet again, gone to hell and back with only a few scratches to show for it.

* * *

"Step one complete!" Drakken paced back and forth in front of Shego, who had taken the magazine back up and was currently flipping through it. "Oh I can only imagine what must be going through Kim Possible's mind, or what isn't." He started laughing like a mad man. "At last, Shego, we have her out of our hair, and with that we can move on to step two."

"You mean you actually had another plan?" Shego dropped the magazine just low enough to see Drakken looking at her.

"What do you mean actually? Of course I did, evil genius here, hello?"

"Well I mean it's just that your plans never succeed. Or am I the only one thinking this is too good to be true." Drakken stared at her for a bit, squeezing the small remote in his hand out of anger.

"Shego, is it necessary to bring up our past failures in my time of success? The point is, we've finally beaten her, and now we move on to part two!" He looked at the remote in his hand, which was slightly cracked and hit the forward button. The monitor showed a map of the Atlantic Ocean. "Now that Kim Possible has no memory of ever being a teenage crime fighter, thanks to the brilliant effects of my Memory Eraser, there will be no one to stop us from attacking the Mid-Atlantic Ridge!" He hit the forward button again and it zoomed into the ridge. "By placing explosives along the length of the trench with my ROV's, and igniting them all at the same time, the resulting explosion should trigger a massive eruption of lava to sprout from within the trench increasing the amount of land created by 50,000 percent."

Shego looked up from her magazine just in time to see Drakken move onto the next slide, a map of North America.

"Because of this new rapid creation of land from the Atlantic, the North American Plate will move westward at a rate of five feet per day. The resulting stress on the plates will cause massive earthquakes along the San Andreas Fault, as well as several other earthquakes all over the world!"

Shego stood up and moved towards his computer. "Is that it?"

"Well I-" Drakken paused and turned towards her. "What do you mean is that it? Did you hear the part about the earthquakes?"

"Yes, and maybe tens of thousands of people die. Then what?" Drakken just stared at her. "Where is the part where you take over the world?" His eyes shot open and he turned back towards the models. "I knew this was too good to be true."

"Well eventually all the continents will crash into each other forming one super continent that-"

"Yeah- Drakkengea, we tried that before remember? And how long would that even take at a rate of five feet per day? Years?"

"There you go again always trying to put me down, but not this time, Shego. I have the power of invincibility on my side."

* * *

The hospital released Kim later that night. The stitches would need a week before they came out, and until then she was free to go about her business as usual… or unusual as the case may be. Luckily it had been a Friday, and Ron had the entire weekend to try and remind Kim who Shego was, or at the very least teach her all over again. Oh boy it was going be a long weekend, thankfully he had Wade on his side to help out.

So they set up Kim's room with a projector, and Ron made the popcorn. "And you say this girl has defeated me before?"

"Well ok yeah it's only happened like two times, but it has happened, KP."

"And she works for Dr. Drakken?"

"Yep."

"It's so weird to think that I've fought Drakken that many times, and I can't remember this woman." Ron stopped munching on his popcorn and offered her the bowl.

"No worries, KP. These videos will set you straight!" She took a handful of the snack and waited as the surveillance videos played.

Kim watched intently, studying everything she could about the way this woman moved and fought. She had even been somewhat impressed with her own style of combat versus what appeared to be a very good fighter. "Wait." Ron paused the screen. "She's… green?"

"Right. Well when Shego's family was much younger a meteor hit their house and it gave them all special powers, but I guess it also changed her skin tone." Ron paused a second grabbing his chin in thought. "You know that's actually strange, 'cause we've seen Hego change from a regular looking guy into the blue hair… thing."

"What does Team Go have to do with this?"

"Team Go are her brothers." Kim looked at him in shock.

"Then why is she evil? Team Go are the good guys."

"Right, well I actually don't remember the answer to that. Something about Shego having a bad temper and getting annoyed easily." Kim didn't appear to be buying it. "Look she was good at one point. A little help, Wade?"

"On it Ron." Wade pulled up various videos in which Shego was seen as leading her brothers in fights against super villains in Go City, even winning awards for their bravery.

"That doesn't make any sense." Kim stood up and walked over to the paused image of Shego smiling with her brothers. "How could someone like that, someone so heroic and full of goodness become one of the most wanted people in the world? Become _my_ nemesis?"

Ron sighed and put his hands in his pockets. Rufus climbed out and stood atop his shoulder shrugging. "I don't know, KP."

"Ron, you don't think that I… Could I become what Shego has?"

Ron looked up at her with his mouth wide open. KP? The Kim Ron knew, and had known since preschool? The Kim who beat up all those bullies for him throughout elementary? The Kim who had saved the world on more occasions than he changed socks? "No way, KP."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because, Kim. You're not like her. Shego has a bad temper, and no morals. She'd sooner kill you than manicure her nails. In fact I've seen her attempt both at the same time! There's no hope for what she's become, and there's no way she's going back."

"I don't know about that, Ron." Kim turned back to look into the flat eyes on her projection. "I may not know anything about her, but I get the feeling deep down that she can change and I'm going to do it."

"Ya-what?" Ron sprung to his feet holding both hands out as a barrier. "Hold on a second, KP. What you're saying isn't just some game. This is Shego we're talking about here. Most wanted woman in the world. Most appropriately described as a killer glow stick. Most likely to look smokin' hot while making you smokin' hot. That's Shego." Kim cocked an eyebrow at that. "Ok, so some of that was a bit of a stretch, but give the Ron man credit for trying."

"No way, Ron." Kim turned all the way around to face him. "We're going to find Shego's good side."

Ron turned to Rufus with a disheartened expression. "Rufus buddy; I think Kim hit her head harder than we thought."


	3. The Beast Within

A lot of you will be pleasantly surprised with this and the next chapter while a few of you (let's not kid ourselves) will fret over the lack of lovin'. I know what you're here for, be patient my friends and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2, The Beast Within

"Morning, Dad. Where's mom?" Kim kissed her father on the cheek as she headed to the fridge to get something to drink.

"Good morning, Kimmie-Cub. She had an emergency surgery at work. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, just the usual bumps and bruises." Her dad lowered the paper so he could see her open the fridge door.

"Your mom told me you got into a pretty bad fight."

"It's nothing to worry about really." Kim poured some orange juice into the glass on the counter.

"So what are your plans this weekend?" The young possible sat at the table with him and sipped a little of her drink before replying.

"I'm going to spend some time with Monique this weekend at work. Ron's parents surprised him with a trip to his cousin's house, and he won't be back till Sunday night." Her dad just flicked the paper back up and continued reading.

"Well that's a shame." Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator and called up Wade.

"_Morning, Kim!_"

"Hey, Wade. You get anything from those bio readouts you took yesterday?"

"_Well, sort of. Apparently that yellow light you got hit from yesterday was a variation of the truth ray that Drakken used on you last year_."

"A variation?"

"_Yes, well it has the same intentional purpose in terms of altering the functions of the brain, but not in the same way. My tests say that it was more of a memory alteration device._"

"So that explains why Shego is a no-go."

"_Right._"

"But why would Drakken make it so I can't remember anything about Shego?"

"_Well that's the strange part. My best guess is that Drakken is working with Coco, and wanted to make sure any information you knew about Shego couldn't be used against them." _Kim sat back in her chair to absorb this. Sure Drakken was a bit of a screw up, but he had put her in some really dangerous situations before, and if he was working with the Comet Commanders GJ would have to know about it right away.

"I'm not so sure, Wade. Drakken knew my information on Shego was limited, and from what we've learned at GJ HQ simply knowing how Shego's powers work aren't going to stop them. What could I have that would put them at a disadvantage?"

"_Maybe it's something really obvious that you wouldn't think to tell GJ about?_" Kim's eyebrows creased downward as she thought about that. "_Like I said Kim, it's only a guess. Want me to run this by GJ?_"

"Please and thank you." She closed the Kimmunicator and stood up from the table. "Dad what do you know about Shego?"

"You mean that green woman who works for Drew?"

"Yes."

"Well… not much I suppose." He set the paper down before him. "But that week she spent with us was nice. You two got along very well."

"She spent a week with us?"

"Yes, during the whole incident with that helmet… the uh, Attitudinator I believe."

Kim raced forward and hugged her father. "Thanks, Dad, you're the best."

"Any time Kimmie-cub."

Leaving the room, Kim whipped out her Kimmunicator. It only rang once.

"_KP you have to help me!_"

Her expression became serious as she studied Ron's frantic face. "What's the sitch, Ron?" That was weird.

"_There's no Bueno Nacho within 40 miles of here!_"

"Seriously, Ron? That's your emergency?" A lithe hand came to her temple and slid down the bridge of her nose in exasperation.

"_What? This _is_ an emergency, already I can feel the remaining cheese evaporating from my veins._"

"Ron, focus for a moment, I need your help. Do you remember anything about Shego and an Attitudinator?"

"_Well yeah, KP. That was the time Electronique altered the Attitudinator to make Team Go evil, and she didn't know Shego was already evil so Shego turned good and… hey wait I know where this is going._" Ron shoved his face so close to the monitor only one of his eyes was visible. "_KP you can't just go around zapping people with helmets, it's not right!_"

"Ron, I'm not going to zap Shego with anything, I just want you to tell me what happened."

"_Well it was horrible, Kim!_" Ron set the Kimmunicator on the table before him, backing up so she could see his entire upper torso. "_She was… not horrible. Ya know this would be easier to explain if you could see it from my perspective. The Ron was left all by himself to enjoy nacos and action flicks with Rufus while you went off and got manicures and clothes._" He leaned forward pointing an index finger at the screen. "_You were not exactly what they would call 'girlfriend material'._" He leaned back again and rested his hand on his chin looking up. "_And I gotta be real with you, Kim. I'd rather see you kicking Shego's butt, than hanging around it._"

Kim rolled her eyes.

"_Where's this goin' anyway?_"

"You tell me."

"_I ah, missed something important didn't I?_"

"Ron you remember when you got hit with the Attitudinator and became Zorpox the Conqueror?"

"_Sorta._"

"Do you know what the Attitudinator does?"

"_It changes your evil… ness?_"

"It alters the behavior of its wearer to display one of two polar opposites to their personalities. Meaning that when you became Zorpox it brought out all the hidden potential you had to become an evil villain, if indeed you were evil to begin with."

"_Yeah, but the key word there is 'if'._" Ron picked up the Kimmunicator and held out his other hand. "_Does Shego have a nice side? Technically yes, but the fact is that Shego's evil, and the only thing that can bring the nice out of her is the Attitudinator. Otherwise I would be Zorpox just like that._" He snapped his fingers for emphasis and looked down at his now bare legs. "_Um, if you get any leads let me know._" The connection stopped and Kim sighed heading back to her room to get dressed. Monique would side with her.

* * *

"I am so not down with that, Girl Friend."

"What, you too?"

"The girl tried to kill you, and you want to change her mind? If that ain't a 10 on the 'dangerous thing's your friend has tried to do' meter, then we need a new meter."

"Yeah, Ron wasn't for it either."

"I cannot _believe_ I'm saying this, but the boy's right." Kim leaned on the counter at Club Banana. "Why's this so important to you anyway?"

"Because I felt like I was Shego's second chance."

"What changed that?"

"Well that was before when we thought my memory loss was due to the head injury, but Wade found out Drakken erased all my memories of her with some kind of ray." She rested her head on her folded arms and looked up. "I actually thought it was a freak accident ya know? Like something was telling me she needed another chance, and starting all over was a good way to try." Kim stood up and shrugged. "Maybe everyone's right though. There wasn't anything freaky about it, minus my inability to remember my greatest nemesis. Shego is after all bad, and I'm sure I've tried to stop her before."

"Mhm, ain't that the truth." Monique looked at Kim's disheartened expression and sighed. "Look, we both know that's not the only reason you want this so bad, so just let Mo know."

"Well I kinda brought it up earlier to Ron, and I appreciate his effort but he needs a little work on his explanations."

"There are just some things a man cannot do, Kim. And don't get me wrong, I love Ron, but you need a straight answer."

Kim looked off to the side and grabbed her left arm. "I'm… afraid that I might fall into the same path Shego did."

"You mean becoming a villain?"

"Yeah." Monique just stood in front of Kim, waiting to hear the punch line. "Mo, I'm serious!"

"Kim, have you ever stolen anything in your life?" Possible looked up at the ceiling in thought.

"Well no, but I-"

"Have you ever wanted to hurt someone?"

"Hey, Bonnie is-"

"Have you ever lied?"

"Three years ago I-"

"Kim." Monique reached over the counter and seized Kim's shoulders.

"Girl, everyone dislikes Bonnie, even her bf. Hell, I've wanted to slap her around a bit myself, but that is nothing compared to actually putting her in a life or death situation." Kim opened her mouth to protest but Monique pushed a finger to her lips. "And if the only time you ever lied was when you had that run in with that freaky growing armor then you need to take a chill pill. You're as innocent as they come, Kim- hardly the next candidate for super villain of the year."

"Look Ron said all this stuff too but, Mo, Shego was a hero at one point in her life and now she plays for the other team."

"And?"

"What do you mean 'and?' If it happened to her, why can't it happen to me?"

"Because you're not Shego."

"Ron said that too."

"You know, maybe I was wrong about Ron." Kim threw up her arms in defeat. "Girl if you're so worried that whatever made Shego evil is going to happen to you, why don't you find out what made her evil and avoid it?"

"What like just go up to her and ask-" Kim stopped talking and stared past Monique's shoulders. Her friend turned around to see what threw off the girl's train of thought when the cheerleader vaulted over the counter and ran out of the store.

"Kim, you better not be thinking about what I think you're thinking!" It was too late. Monique could only stand there helplessly as Kim ditched her shift for the second time that week. "She is damn lucky to have me watching her back." She headed around to the opposite side of the counter and placed her elbows on it. "Anyone else would have been fired."

* * *

"_Ok, Kim, at the end of this tunnel make a left._" The redhead simply nodded as she crept through the labyrinth vent system of Dr. Drakken's latest hideout. The black metallic flashlight in her mouth wiggled slightly as she crawled, and she tried her hardest not to make any sounds as she rounded one of the final turns. At least without Ron there this time she was able to make it deep within the lair and still maintained the element of surprise. "_According to thermal imaging scans you are currently directly above the hottest person in that base._" The only problem was how to get out of the tunnel. She sighed and put away the flashlight.

"To hell with surprise, she's going to find out I'm here anyway." Kim pulled out her lipstick laser and cut a hole in the floor three feet before her. As she was about to take her first step however a ball of green plasma shot through the hole and the metal around her heated up.

"I can't say this has been your best infiltration, but I give you credit for saving me some time." Shego fired more plasma balls into the hole and Kim cut another exit directly beneath her, falling from the ceiling into the open room Shego occupied. "Pretty graceful there, Princess."

"Yeah well what villain owns a lair with a vent system big enough for two people to crawl side by side in?"

"Who breaks into a villain's lair?"

"Fair enough." Kim stood and dusted off her outfit before taking a dramatic battle stance. Shego just waited with her hands on her hips. "Aren't we going to fight?"

"Normally I would, but seeing as how you somehow stumbled upon my private quarters, I'm not in a real hurry to damage anything inside." Kim stood up slightly more, lowering her guard just a bit.

"Oh."

"Here, let me show you the door!" Shego released the energy she had been charging up in a massive ball that shot Kim Possible through the main entrance of her room. The sliding metal doors opened just in time to let Kim fly through and crash into the wall along the opposite hall. Shego exited somewhat afterwards and took advantage of Kim's sluggish state, grabbing just beneath her jaw and lifting Kim out of the drywall and into the air. "Wow, Cupcake, two loses in two days. That must be a new record for you. Glad I could be there to help." Shego released another wave of energy that blasted Kim's body down the hallway 15 feet before she hit the ground hard. "You know, this is just a bit sad. You're not even putting up a fight." Shego towered over Kim's seemingly unconscious form and jumped backwards when the girl coughed, sending a cloud of white dust into the air above her.

"I just want to talk."

"Yeah, and I suppose the buffoon isn't planning some sort of sneak attack while you pretend to be helpless."

"He's on vacation at his cousin's." Shego closed her eyes slightly. Was this one of those rare moments Kim Possible lied?

"That was your second mistake, Kimmie." Shego stepped forward and lifted up her right leg.

The villain's foot came crashing down on spongy surface as Kim Possible's body revealed itself to be a dummy with a holographic skin. "No that was yours." The real Kim Possible launched herself from Shego's room and her foot connected with the back of the green woman, sending her further down the hallway. When her body made contact with the floor Kim jumped on top straddling her and grabbing the older woman's right arm, twisted it painfully behind her back making sure to watch out for the now glowing green hand.

"Damn it, Possible, that was low even for me." Shego gritted her teeth as she struggled to turn and look at the enemy behind her. "Using cheap tricks to get around my defense… You may have a future in this business after all."

"Kimpersonator doll- Wade's newest toy. Testing it was the only way I could get him to find your location."

"Still naming things after yourself? You need to grow up, Princess."

"Wade named it, he's thirteen!" Kim frowned.

"Whatever, get the hell off of me." Shego tried squirming out of Kim's grasp, but the pressure on her arm was enough to dislocate it if she moved any further.

"No I'm going to sit here until you answer my questions." The villainess thumped her forehead on the ground, groaning in defeat.

"Fine, but at least move a little, your fat ass is crushing me." Kim rolled her eyes and moved back so she was no longer sitting on the bottom of Shego's spine.

A minute passed as Kim's teeth tugged on her lower lip.

"Are you just sitting on my ass to get your jollies, or are we going to hear some questions?"

"Don't be rude Shego, I'm thinking is all." Kim put her free hand on Shego's lower back and leaned forward. "Tell me what you know about Coco."

Shego let out a snort on the verge of laughter. "It tastes good with marshmallows."

"Not that cocoa."

"Princess I don't know what you're talking about." Kim connected her brow.

"Then why did you and Drakken use that ray on me?"

"What does it matter, the ray obviously didn't work if you're here sitting on me."

"But it did work. I can't remember anything about you." Kim could feel Shego's body tense.

"What?"

"You heard me, Shego I don't remember you. I don't remember when we first met, or all the times we've fought. Nothing."

"Just me?"

"There was more?" Shego lifted her head off the floor and turned to catch Kim out of the corner of her eye.

"Drakken's memory eraser was supposed to make you forget everything you knew about being a teenage crime fighter. I only went along with the stupid plan so you could leave me the hell alone." Kim leaned back again in surprise."But clearly he's incapable of doing anything correctly."

"You what?"

"You could have used the opportunity to live a normal life, and stop meddling in mine." She shrugged.

Kim stared down at Shego in pity. "What happened to you?"

"It's none of your damn-"

Kim pushed Shego's shoulder further against her back and the joint strained. It was now only a hairsbreadth away from dislocation. And it wasn't that Shego couldn't stand the pain, oh she'd once run a mile on a broken leg, but there was no way to get Kim off. Guards didn't make rounds near Shego's room, they'd learned not to go anywhere near it from past experiences. So they'd literally sit there for hours unless she complied, or ran out of joints to dislocate. Guess it was the latter option.

"Get off of me possible, no form of torture could ever get me to talk to you about my life."

Kim ran a hand through her bangs. "I want to help you, Shego."

"You think you can break in here and give back the life that was taken from me just like that?" The girl on the floor started to shake.

The teenager started to grow a bit nervous. Something was going through Shego's mind and Kim managed to sneak out a sentence without stuttering. "Why can't you just let me in?"

"You can't help me, Kim. I'm far too gone for that." Shego's whole body started to give off an intense heat and Kim struggled to get up, backing away eight feet as her enemy stood up, lowered her hands, and held the palms out in the direction of Kim. "You made a horrible mistake coming here, Cupcake. I'll make sure it's your last." Shego's gloves ignited in a burst of green flame.

Kim backed up slowly. She'd never seen so much venom in a person's eyes before. Shego was clearly gone, the young girl had no idea what triggered this dangerous reaction in the older woman's mind and the pent up rage was finally all being released at once as a storm of hatred directed at Kim. "Sh-Shego, wait. Don't do something you'll end up regretting later." The temperature in the hallway soared to a blazing 115 degrees, and slowly increased. Sweat started dripping off her skin and splashing onto the floor as she looked back in the direction of Shego's room. The girl in front of her had completely lost it, there was no rational intelligence left for Kim to reason with, and her only option now was to escape.

Kim tried to keep Shego from attacking as long as possible by slowly inching her way back down the hallway, only a few feet now from the sliding door. She watched as the flame spread, it crept up the woman's lower arms until it completely engulfed her torso and raged on to the rest of her body. By the time Kim reached the door she could no longer make out any of Shego's features. The green plasma encased her entire being and left her in a flickering black shadow behind the raging fire.

It was now or never. Kim leapt at the doors just as Shego charged forward, the heat from her body scorching a black pattern on the walls around her. When the metal gave way Kim rolled forward and shot her hairdryer at the hole in the wall, swinging up and into the duct. She barely made it inside when an excruciating pain let her know Shego had a firm grasp on her right leg. The skin under the hand blistered and peeled away as Kim kicked with her other leg, freeing herself and melting her shoe in the process.

Kim watched the hole intensely as she leaned forward and activated the rocket skates on her left shoe that propelled her backwards through the vent system. While navigating the sharp turns with her free hand, she pulled out the Kimmunicator and dialed up wade.

"_Hey, Kim are you alright?_"

"Shego's lost it. I need a getaway vehicle as soon as I exit the air duct. Any later and I may not make it back."

The boy on screen turned his head to another computer and typed rapidly at the keyboard. "_I can have a boat out front in fifteen._"

"Wade I don't have fifteen minutes."

"_What's going on?_"

"I don't know, but I think I let something free Shego's been holding in for a long time." Kim struggled to maintain her composure as she grabbed another edge and swung around the next corner. "I don't think I'll make this one, Wade."

"_Hang in there Kim, the boat's on its way._" The tunnel ended, Kim's rocket skates propelling her out of the system and onto the grassy cliff outside. She turned off the skate and limped to the edge looking around desperately for the racing watercraft. At least if she ended up in the water, she would be safe from Shego's flames, but it would be a big jump and could easily kill her if done wrong.

The wall behind her exploded spewing crumbling debris across the terrain. Shego's omniscient figure appeared behind the glowing smoke and Kim turned to face her, backing to the very edge of the precipice, her injured foot kicking small rocks into the water seventy feet below.

The green figure stalked out of the debris and was now within ten yards of Kim. The redhead stole a glimpse over her shoulder and turned back to the beast before her. She needed to stall. "Shego you don't have to let your anger drive you towards a life of regret. In all our years together you were never a killer, and the things you're capable of could benefit the world." Kim took one last look at the figure before her, "Please," Kim whispered "don't let it consume you." She stretched out her arms, falling backwards off the edge of the rock. She hit the water just as the boat pulled up alongside her and she rolled over the edge, regaining her breath from the impact of the sea as the vehicle raced away from the lair.

The lone silhouette at the top of the cliff watched Kim disappear in the distance. When she finally sped out of sight the fire extinguished, its user collapsing to the ground in the darkness of the night.

* * *

The heroine spent that night curled in a ball, staring at the wall of her bedroom. Her severe burn was treated and wrapped, but made it hard to sleep- well harder. Any time she closed her eyes memories of Shego danced in her mind, scaring Kim to no end.

Had Shego always been capable of the event that took place tonight? Could it be that her powers as dangerous as they were, were only the beginning? If so, that meant that Shego might already have knowledge of her abilities, and if not she had to know as soon as possible. Kim knew the risk, as Dr. Director had warned her, but if Shego didn't know, another episode like tonight and the world would really disintegrate by accident.

Confrontation was out of the question. Clearly. And without knowledge of their relationship how could Kim know how to react at their next run-in. Dr. Drakken was planning something big, as he had mentioned in their fight- taking her out of the picture was just the first step.

God it was stupid of her to go in alone like that, but it wasn't like Kim had never faced Shego head on before. And Shego had never given any reason to believe she would seriously injure the girl. Coming out with just a bum ankle was lucky, and when Ron found out he would be upset with her. _Upset. Ha, Ron will flip his lid._

Kim closed her eyes one more time, imagining the black figure that danced in those green flames. _Shego... what has the world done to you?_

* * *

Sunday morning, Kim sat at her breakfast table, across from her father who was pretending to read the newspaper.

"What you did last night was completely irresponsible."

The young girl looked up, not saying anything in agreement.

"What if you had died?"

"Dad, Shego-"

"No Kimmie, I don't care what kind of relationship you thought you had with this woman, but things have changed. Both of you are getting older, and it looks as if she's not playing games anymore." He dropped the paper. "I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but I'd prefer if you didn't see her anymore."

"Dad it's my job."

"It's not your job, your _job_ is to get good grades at school. This hero business comes as a side hobby, and up until now I think your mother and I have been very reasonable when it comes to letting you and your friends have fun. But now it's crossing a boundary I cannot accept." She looked off to the side half listening. "If Global Justice has so much money and hard working agents, why are they sending a young girl after a dangerous criminal."

"They aren't, I don't work for GJ."

"That's not what I heard."

"Dr. Director actually told me to sit this one out."

"And you went anyway?"

"Shego's never been that violent before. I thought I could just go in and talk to her if I showed I wasn't interested in a fight." Kim's Kimmunicator went off and she excused herself from the table, heading up to her room to take the call. "Go Wade."

"How's your leg Kim?" She flicked her eyes to the bandages and winced.

"Not good, but it'll do for the time being."

"I notified GJ of the events of last night and they're pretty mad, Dr. Director especially. They're going to want you to talk to them directly and explain what happened."

"She's not the only one who's mad."

"Trouble at home?"

"I just got chewed out."

"Well... then I don't need to say anything more do I?"

"I'd appreciate it if I wasn't reprimanded by you too, Wade."

"You know why we do it."

Kim sighed. "Yeah."

"So... you want to explain what happened?"

"I don't really know. I think the effects of the memory ray are somewhat temporary, or at least not as effective as they could be. My body responded knowingly to the encounter we had, and I could feel something in the air around Shego as she set off."

"Tell me in detail what exactly happened."

"Her entire body was encased in the green plasma. The air around her was whipping violently, and parts of the walls and floors started to melt away. I don't know if she was becoming unstable or what, but it scared me Wade. I think... I think she lost herself for that moment, and I can only imagine how she must feel right now."

"Sounds like Shego might actually be more afraid of herself than you are Kim."

"After last night I don't doubt it."

* * *

"What happened?" Shego, regaining consciousness sat up in her hospital bed screaming wildly at the medics near her. Arms frantically pulling tubes and needles from her body, she struggled to stand, feeling very weak, leaning back against the frame.

"Miss, please lay down it's not safe to-" The green woman reached her arm out, plasma extending from it and grabbing the front of this man's collar, pulling him toward her.

"What happened to me?"

"W-We don't know." He looked into her eyes and was met with pure blackness, frantically trying not to piss himself. "You were found outside the complex, in a pile of ash, and unconscious." He left out the part where he clothes were missing for obvious reasons.

Shego focused now at the plasma that she realized was holding the man up. Had she done that before? No, not to her knowledge. Just what was going on here. "Kim Possible. Where is she?"

"She's not here..."

She threw the man across the room and turned to the other scientists staring at her in fear. "What are you all staring at?" They scurried around in a frenzy as Shego slowly made her way out of the room and down the hallway.

She continued to throw stickers on the ground as she walked, peeling them off her head and chest. Normally she would never stand for such a breach of privacy- they were lucky she had more important things on her mind.

The blood beneath Shego's skin was boiling, almost literally. She could feel her body radiating immense heat as the people she passed by nearly collapsed from the proximity. Never had she been this enraged, and for what reason?

Kim and her had exchanged fighting words before, so when the girl was trying not to be the object of her directed anger why was it so hard to control? Memories of Shego's past flittered across her mind and she grit her teeth at them.

The two had some unfinished business. What exactly that meant was a mystery to her, but Shego had a desire to hold Kim's head in her hand and crush it. And she was sure, feeling the way she did now that it would be no problem at all.


	4. Better off Secret

Happy June 17th to those of you celebrating fathers day.

This chapter can read as a bit slow, but we've got some interesting things being explained so if you get through it next chapter will be all that much more intense! Oh, by the way those names are not random if you can work out the pattern.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3, Better off Secret

Ron got home on the evening of that Sunday and Kim explained all that had happened while he was away. She couldn't help but hang her head a bit when Ron gave her that look of disappointment after hearing she had gone off on her own to confront Shego.

"So what do we do now?" Ron looked down at his shoes, sitting next to Kim on her living room couch.

"I don't know, Ron, but I definitely made things worse."

"Yeah..." He turned to her with concern on his face. "You don't think that next time Shego will..."

"Kill me?" Kim rested her hands on her knees and stared at the wall in front of her. "There's no telling what she'll do now. Hopefully though she'll have some time to cool off before Drakken starts phase two of his plan so I can get a chance to apologize."

"You know maybe your dad's right, KP. Let's let GJ handle it from here on out."

"What?" She looked at him in surprise.

"You don't know what she's capable of now."

"Shego needs my help, I know this now more than ever. After our confrontation last night," she paused and turned to look him in the eyes, "I know it sounds a bit strange... but I think she's scared."

"Shego? Scared? Her arm is a plasma cannon, KP! She's faced off against the strongest super villains in the world, the toughest government organizations can't keep her in prison, and she's the only one who's managed to defeat you _without_ the new powers she suddenly popped up with."

She said nothing and at once Ron recognized the familiar determination he saw on his girlfriend's face.

"You're still going to try."

"I have to, Ron. I'm the only one who can talk to Shego without getting my head blown off, and if someone doesn't get her under control my head won't be the only thing in danger."

"But KP..."

She stood up, gathering all her resolve and making a tough decision. "I've got a plan, but first we need to make a pit stop."

"For what?"

"Operation: Get Go."

Ron slapped a hand to his forehead. This girl was going to get them killed, this time for sure. It's a good thing he lacked the sense to tell her no.

* * *

"I can't believe we're breaking into Global Justice." Ron crawled silently behind Kim. "You know, one of these days I'm going to wise up and just refuse to follow you into danger. I can't even imagine how many federal laws we're breaking just being in their air system."

"Yeah, that's strange right? You think they'd learn to make the ducts smaller."

"The building requires large amounts of air to be pumped into their system, the only way to efficiently do that is through ducts of a certain size, otherwise the noise would be-" Kim stopped moving and turned her head to give Ron a confused look.

"Hey, I learned some things on the job from my dad."

"Anyway, we should be close, how's it looking Wade?"

_"Should be 25 meters further, take a right at the next fork."_

"So why exactly are we breaking into GJ?"

"We're going to hack their systems."

"We can do that?"

"No, but Wade can." Kim turned at the next right. "We only have to plug this tiny drive into their computer and he can search the entire mainframe for Intel on Shego and her brothers. Maybe anything else they haven't told us on CoCo."

"What exactly do you think Dr. Director is hiding from you?"

"Everything that made Shego the person she is today."

"And you think Global Justice had something to do with it?"

"I think they're the ones responsible." Kim stopped and pulled a screw driver from her belt, loosening the metal screen from the duct. After it came off she pulled out a camera and attached it to the bottom of the Kimmunicator, examining the floor below for any guards or alarms. A quick shot to the duct with her hair dryer and she let the metal rope pool on the floor beneath them, motioning for Ron to hold her feet as she leaned back through the hole, aiming an ECM jammer at the motion sensors and disabling them.

Kim landed softly on the floor below in a crouch and waved to Ron to stay put. The room she entered was a massive conglomerate of blue-lit machines. She headed to the nearest one plugging the drive into the USB port and pressing the button on the side. It lit up red and she ran back to the metal rope and crawled back up.

"Ok, Wade you're in."

_"All right, I'll need a few days to see what I can do."_

Kim gave Ron a thumbs up and they continued back down the path through the ducts. Kim couldn't believe they had managed to sneak into Global Justice and-

The ducts beneath them grinded under their weight and Kim's eyes shot open wide as the metal snapped and broke off, sending them rolling to the ground in a pile of limbs. When the two got their bearings and looked up they noticed a team of highly armored GJ agents were surrounding them with assault rifles.

"H-hey guys," Ron shot his hands up defensively, "we're all friends here right?"

Part of the circle separated giving way to none other than the Director. "What is the meaning of this Miss Possible and Friend?"

"Uh, hello! Ron? The Ron factor? Why does no one remember that?"

"Dr. Director..." Kim interrupted. "We were just-"

"I'm not interested in hearing excuses. To be frank you're a terrible liar, but seeing as how nothing in my facility appears to be exploding," she stared down Ron, "you won't find it unreasonable if we keep you in holding just to make sure."

The men around her moved forward and grabbed the two intruders and lead them down the hall, putting them in separate rooms.

Dr. Director entered the metal door to Kim's holding cell and sat down at the table in front of her. "I bet this is strange position to be in Kim. Roles reversed, being treated like the many people you've locked up. I'm actually sorry to have to do this, but you understand procedure. Can't just let anyone break into a top secret facility and let them off scot-free."

Kim actually looked nervous sitting across from the woman, but that was no surprise. She understood the potential consequences of what her and Ron had just done, only hoping they'd be let off easy.

"First I'd like to ask you some questions about what happened the night of last Saturday."

"What would you like to know?"

"Tell me everything."

And so Kim did. At least everything about her encounter with Shego that she wanted to share. Leaving out the parts where she offered to help the green villainess.

"And the nature of your confrontation?"

"I had some questions about the memory erase and also intended to interrogate her on any information leading to the capture of Coco."

Dr. Director looked down at the table in front of them. "And what part of 'don't get involved with Shego' was hard to understand?" She looked at Kim hard with her one good eye.

"I know what you said, but I had to talk to her after the attack. I had to know what she did to me. Shego and Drakken can't just go around erasing people's memories and expect to get away with it."

"That is where we come in." She rested both hands on the table in front of her. "Shego is now classified as a top threat to Global Justice, and as such I'm going to have to ask that you avoid her at all costs. It's nothing personal, I just can't have vigilante teenagers this deep into something they don't understand."

"That never stopped you before."

"That was before Shego actually became a threat to my organization."

"She wasn't before?"

"No, Miss Possible. If anything Shego and I have always had a love-hate relationship. We have somewhat of a history together if you can say that, and until now, working under Dr. Drakken has kept her in check. Until now they've never been a real threat."

"Taking over the world was never a real threat?"

"Do you understand how many terrorist organizations there are? How many countries have nuclear weapons pointed at America and each other? This organization handles things you will never know about. Every day we stop the world from blowing up, one threat at a time." She wiped a hand across the table, cleaning off some invisible dirt. "We, while properly funded, do not have the resources to waste time on nonsense like Drakken's weather balloons, or Duff's lawn care schemes. For things like that we let you handle the mess because it's easier and cheaper. Not to mention you're fantastic at it. A little messy, but I'm not about to complain over cheap labor.

"Shego has been on our radar for a long time, obviously. We've sent her to prison more times than I have fingers on my hands, but capture is not a reliable means of control, so we let her run around doing dangerous things, and letting you manage it because it worked out well to have you babysit her.

"But I think now we can both agree that Shego has become something you can no longer take care of. And because of that reason I'm asking nicely for you to give up on whatever plans you had to stop her, or you'll find that Global Justice can be very efficient in doing things the hard way."

Kim just stared at Dr. Director, not showing any sort of emotion over the recent threat.

"Is that understood?"

"Yes." Kim nearly whispered.

"Good. Now onto the matter of your little fieldtrip." She leaned forward a few inches, with her shoulders raised. "What made you decide to explore my organization this fine day?"

"Does it matter? You managed to catch us anyway."

"Trying to get around answering the question is not the way to go about this."

"Ron and I were looking for information on Shego." Kim said finally, not lying, but not exactly telling the truth either. "After my encounter with her, she lead me to believe that you weren't telling me the whole truth about what you understood to be her powers."

"And what exactly were you looking for?"

"I don't know, reports? Documents? We didn't really have any idea what we might find, but now I see you're not interested in sharing so whatever it is must exist and you must not want me to know about it."

"Precisely." Dr. Director stood up and put her hands behind her back. "Some things are safer if left secret. And I assure you, there can be no good in finding them out. Just trust me, Kimberly." She turned and walked to the door, opening it. "We're going to let you off this time with a warning since you've been so helpful to us in the past. But if you ever attempt something like this again, don't think we won't process you."

Kim watched her leave, a bit of anger stirring up in her chest.

* * *

Another week went by as Kim and Ron did more research into all the info they had obtained on Shego. The young hero was almost certain she had everything she needed the next time they met. Apparently confrontations between the two were fairly redundant: break in, threaten to beat up Drakken unless he called off the scheme, her and Shego exchange fierce glances and words leading to a fight, Ron somehow manages to stop Drakken's plan, and Shego grabs Drakken and flies off before they can be apprehended.

The dozens of times that this exact situation occurred drew some questions from Kim aimed at herself. "No really, why does it happen like this every time?"

Ron looked down at his shirt and flicked something off, shrugging. "No idea, but we always manage to save the day, so it's never been a problem."

"Yeah, but... surely we had the idea to get backup from GJ when we knew we were going in there? If anything we could have sabotaged their getaway vehicle or something!"

He paused and stared at her blankly for a moment. "Nope."

"Ok," She got up and started pacing the room. "We know that any day soon Drakken is going to do something to the earth that will cause mass panic and hysteria. Any thoughts?"

"Kim, the only part of your memory that was lost is Shego, you know how it works. The only thing we can do now is wait."

"I'm really nervous, Ron. What if I can't fight Shego as well as I used to? What if she has some sort of new power that we've never seen before? What if she really does try to kill me?"

"Since you've already decided we're going to sit her down and have a long heart to heart, I'd say just chill, KP. You'll remember everything you need when the time comes."

"I hope so." She looked at her Kimmunicator, which had been squeezed in her hand for the past hour and got no new notifications from Wade.

"You're gonna break it."

Kim looked down again and jumped as it started chirping. "Go, Wade!"

He choked a little on the drink in his mouth at her tone and waved a hand trying to clear his windpipe. _"Calm down, Kim, Drakken hasn't done anything yet. I just managed to get through GJ's system, and let me tell you, it was no walk in the park. They've got an excellent firewall, but it was clearly no match for-"_

"Wade... what did you find?"

_"Apparently you were right about Global Justice hiding stuff from you, but you're not going to like what I found. Kim, before I continue you have to know GJ had a reason for keeping their secrets secret, and maybe we should reconsider. This is some pretty bad stuff." _

Kim turned to Ron and he nodded. "We can handle it."

_"Unfortunately the quick run-through I made into their system only gave me some information on Coco. There are some things I haven't been able to break the code on yet, but I'll keep at it. What I can tell you is that the comet which touched down in Go City was no accident." _He paused sending some images to her Kimmunicator of a satellite orbiting the planet._ "This is GJ's super secret space station, unmanned, one of a dozen they have just inside Earth's gravitational pull." _Another image of a classified document started running on screen. "_Apparently GJ doesn't just deal with crime, they're also very interested in investigations with extraterrestrial life and planetary study. _

_"One of their rovers, kicking up dust on Mars fell into a cavern on the surface and stumbled into a massive rock that appeared to be glowing. After taking samples, GJ engineered an even larger rover that could safely move the rock to their space station where a team of astronauts would be sent to study the rock just outside Earth's atmosphere._

_"This new rover's mechanics were somehow effected by the rock it was carrying, and they lost signal with it, crashing into another satellite, and propelling both objects towards Earth. The Rover burnt up upon tearing through the sky, protecting the meteor, which would have normally burned up as well until it managed to crash down right in Team Go's backyard. They sent out a team as quickly as possible to do damage control, and brought the meteor back to Headquarters, where it was not seen from again._

_"That is until five years later when a top secret mission was granted to a team of three scientists meant to study the chemical composition of the meteor. This was only granted after studying the effects it had on Team Go. Interested in creating a new branch of military personnel with special powers, the scientists got the go to start using pieces of the meteor on test subjects. _

_"Unfortunately the meteor had no effect on any of the test subjects except for a single man, Rockwell Hill, nicknamed agent Rocky- a former GJ operative who volunteered for testing. It was then that they discovered the meteor only mixes with certain DNA sequences which occur in only .02% of the population._

_"They studied Rocky's body for a year, monitoring the way he reacted to the stimulus, but at this time the Human Genome project had been in its infancy and they didn't have the knowledge to start examining it in terms of DNA code. _

_"Rocky began to exhibit strange new personality characteristics within three years of exposure that lead him to be dishonorably removed from the GJ database as an agent and he escaped the facility, going into hiding shortly afterwards."_

Kim rubbed her eyes for a second. "So you're telling me the meteor changed his personality?"

_"Yes."_

"Then it wouldn't be unreasonable to assume the same thing happened to Shego?"

_"Technically yes, but this was only documented in one out of nine patients whose bodies changed after the meteor." _

"After what happened with Rocky they decided to test it out on even more people?"

_"Not exactly. Rocky stole a piece of the meteor from GJ as he escaped. Global Justice thinks he used this meteor on his siblings as well, against their permission. Since they all shared roughly the same genetic code, as all of Team Go does, they too morphed in strange ways. _

_"After that Rocky's siblings, understandably had some problems with what he had done to them and the four cut off contact, Rocky moving on to bank robbery which got him busted and back in GJ containment as Patient V."_

Ron's jaw dropped and Rufus jumped onto his shirt, pushing upwards on his chin to close it. "I can't believe they lied to us like that."

Kim stopped chewing on her lip, something she tended to do when she was thinking, and started pacing again. "So what made Rocky's siblings decide to break him out if they were angry at him for turning them into lab rats?"

_"Seems blood is thicker than water, and after they started to grow attached to their powers, they reasoned that having four heads was better than three."_

"And what information do we have on his three siblings?"

"Sandra, twenty-six years old, single mother. Wendy and Anthony- fraternal twins, both twenty-three and unmarried."

"Wade do we have any info on what their powers are?"

_"No, Kim, for once GJ was telling the truth. There is no documentation on any of them, other than this report, but I'll keep looking."_

"Great. Thanks, Wade." When the transmission cut off Kim tossed the device onto her bed.

"Kim, I know I don't have to point out the obvious here, but we're in deep, _deep_ trouble."

"We don't know that yet, Ron. If anything Coco, could be the good guys."

"Not only with Coco, Kim. What if Global Justice finds out we know all this stuff?"

"It's their own fault from keeping it from us in the first place! I mean really, who asks for help on a mission and leaves out the most important part."

"It was probably for our own good. GJ doesn't look like the good guy if they admit to us that the force they're trying to stop is also the force they created." Ron stood up and put a hand on her shoulder. "And honestly I'm not surprised that they were cautious to tell you of all people. You're a loose cannon, KP. And I mean that in the nicest way possible. Global Justice has no control over you, and now that you're getting older, what's stopping you from going Rogue on their HQ if you learn some of their deepest darkest secrets? If they suddenly stop looking like the good guys and start looking more like a corrupt organization it could be really bad."

Kim's eyebrows knitted together in frustration. "That's stupid. Global Justice would have known eventually I'd figure it out, they're not exactly being funded by people who want to see the world full of rainbows and unicorns. I'm old enough to realize that some bad things need to go down in order for them to function to the best of their abilities. They're not exactly trying to hide it, especially since they admitted to drugging Rocky in their labs to keep him from escaping." She turned around to face the window of her room. "Global Justice probably even had plans to recruit me once I proved to be an asset to their organization. But what purpose could holding this information from us have?"

"Wade said that it was their fault the meteor hit Go City. Global Justice told us that the Hill's were living in that neighborhood at the same time and got effected by the meteor just like Team Go. Now that we know Coco wasn't accident, what if neither was Team Go?"

"The report said that the meteor hit a satellite and bounced off. I'm sure they had no choice over where it landed, or who it touched." Kim froze. "You may be on to something, Ron. Maybe the meteor landing where it did was an accident, but I doubt Team Go was. Could Global Justice have been pulling the strings behind Team Go since they started? And what if... what if Global Justice experimented on Team Go after it all happened?"

Ron felt a shiver go up his spine. "Kim... even I don't want to know what Shego and her family must have gone through during that one."

"Even then... I'd find it hard to believe that they regretted the attention. If you'll remember Team Go was working for the city for a few years before Shego left. If they were really unhappy with GJ's intervention don't you think it would have happened sooner that Shego finally snapped and took off?"

"I guess... are you saying something else happened that made her leave?"

"Possibly, Ron. But I can't even begin to imagine what would have been that bad to make her leave so suddenly."

"You got me, Kim."


	5. Out with a Bang!

I'm super excited about this one. Shego's got such a bad mofo vibe going on here it makes my insides shake.

I also wanted to mention that I reply to all reviews, so if you have a question do not hesitate to ask, anyone can submit one and if it's anonymous I might include it in the authors note during the next chapter if it needs to be addressed.

Getting addicted to saying: Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4, Out with a Bang!

Shego had not been seen or heard from during the majority of Drakken's planning phase. He didn't notice. Her blow up a week prior was covered up from him and with good reason. Not that any of it mattered, Drakken was too focused on Phase 2. It was at this stage in development where he needed peace and quiet anyway.

As far as engineering goes, ROVs require a brief understanding of electrical wiring which could easily be found online. The only difficult part being the materials required to make a submersible that could withstand the pressure of about 4000 and all Drakken spent the next few days testing the function and strength of the materials, finally calling Shego in to announce that Phase 2 was ready.

They needed a large aquatic jet capable of housing all the electronics to pilot the unmanned vessel. Also, they would need to gather a large amount of explosives. In this case C4; very easy to make, ship, and store; safe to use and powerful in small quantities as well as being waterproof.

As far as complication it was one of the easiest schemes to date and they would probably get away with it, especially since it would take hours for anyone to get to them in the middle of the ocean, and Kim Possible would not be there to stop him.

Shego didn't correct this knowing full well Kim's memory was intact for the most part. Drakken was not so daft that he would risk performing a plan, knowing someone was on their way to stop it. And if Kim didn't show up, why should Shego even go? So she kept her mouth shut, fully intending to have a brutal fight with Kim, one that might even end the young girl's

career and possibly her life.

This situation was a bit different. Global Justice had been keeping secure tabs on Drakken and Shego since the Team Go atom study, watching their every move. It was a waiting game between the three parties, and it was just up to Drakken to initiate.

So when word came that a large aircraft under Drakken's control had taken off along the U.S east coast, a team of Global Justice agents followed closely behind – as did Kim and Ron. Each group would only be far enough behind Drakken to allow him to set up and they would arrive just in time to stop them.

"At last, we are ready to begin. Once my ROV gets close enough to the Ridge it will drop 100 tons of C4 along its opening and with this button, cleverly labeled self destruct, I will blow up the Mid Atlantic Ridge!"

"You have 100 tons of C4 on this airplane next to a button labeled self destruct?"

"Yes."

"Do you even realize how stupid that is?"

"Shego, I'm leaving nothing up to chance, once the ROV enters the water there is no stopping it."

"100 tons!" She repeated for emphasis.

"I understand the explosive powers of C4, Shego! This is the crust we're talking about, 60 miles deep of crust, not a pile of dirt. It will take a lot of explosive power to move the Ridge enough to initiate the amount of damage I require."

"So… go big or go home?"

"Precisely! And we'll be ok up here from waves because-"

"The power of the blast will travel through the ocean until it culminates into a strong pressure as sea elevation rises, creating a massive tsunami that will slam into any city along the coast?"

Drakken froze with a finger held up. "Yes… exactly."

"Do you think a tsunami will even reach that far? We are in the middle of the ocean, and even at the epicenter of the largest earthquake the world will probably ever see will it affect anything?"

"Earthquakes happen along the Ridge more often than you would think because it is an area of land with high seismic activity due to the constant creation of new seafloor. While strong, some of these earthquakes are rarely felt due to the distance it maintains from the nearest coast.

"However, the amount of C4 I plan on using is nearly half the equivalent of an atomic bomb going off at the bottom of the ocean. The shockwaves alone will trigger large waves as far as Florida! And the resulting stress of the plate moving at such a high rate will trigger mini earthquakes along every ridge on the planet."

"Where did you get that much C4?"

"I made it…"

"Alright, how long is it going to take for you to carry it down there? I mean I'd imagine it would take a long time."

"Not necessarily. Because the C4 will be floating down on its own we just have to drop it into the water and it will sink gradually for about 3 hours, then by pressing the self destruct button it will initiate the trigger sequence on the ROV to detonate the C4."

"Well I hope this works out for you."

"Indeed."

The two stood there awkwardly for a minute until Drakken cleared his throat.

"Well I guess I'll go… see how far away we are."

Shego headed to the nearest chair and pulled out her nail file. This week had been rough. A lot of time went into maintaining a cool head and trying not to get upset over anything. Not that she was worried about another meltdown, she was more afraid of what she would do under said meltdown. The memories she had of the event, being nonexistent, and the damage sustained to the area around and in her room left some uneasy questions floating around the back of her mind.

To what extent had the new powers she discovered gone? At this point she did not even know if that was her limit or if it was just scratching the surface and to be honest it really scared her. Shego didn't frighten easily, but a part of her wondered if the C4 she was currently traveling with didn't look like a firecracker compared to what she could really do. But that, she thought, was just a ridiculous notion. She had always been dangerous, but not _that_ dangerous.

On top of that a part of her also spent a lot of time thinking about Kim in the worst ways. Dangerous ways that made a shiver crawl down her spine. Contemplations of the many ways she could tie the younger girl up and torture her, or even just beat her to a pile of mush. Incinerate, maim, and melt. And yet she found a strange sense of disgust when she thought of them. There was a conflict brewing in her, her body had a desire to wipe Kim off the planet, but her mind had a strong sense of protection for the girl. What sponsored this Shego didn't know. Just that Kim was creating a lot of trouble for the older woman, and Shego didn't like it.

A lot of the malice she had about the confrontation two weeks ago had subsided more or less. The time to reflect meant she wouldn't be charging in idiotically without technique or under the influence of rage, but instead with a large desire to win and teach Kim a lesson; a hard one.

They arrived at the rift, and the semi-aquatic aircraft delicately floated on the water directly above the ridge. Part of the hull had been sawed into to make doors that would open and drop the C4. All that was left was to release it and wait for the explosion.

A small crane lifted up the 10 separate piles of explosives, all attached by tough titanium chains in a series of tightly packed plastic balls, and dropped them in one by one as they started their decent stretching a mile in total at their beginning and end points. The ROV was lowered in after, following the explosives down, piloted on the aircraft by a trained expert in a different room. Drakken giddily watched his plan sink into the abyss and turned to Shego with a huge smile on his face.

"We are so close! Finally the world will know of my genius and fear the name Drakken for generations to come."

She said nothing, eager for the heroine to arrive. As the last ball was dropped in she turned and left, choosing to wait in the sonar room. An hour and a half later a blip on the machine came to life, the man watching it notifying her of a small object headed towards the jet underwater.

A silent alarm triggered on board that sent every available crew member to gather arms and head to the jet's deck. They camped up there, waiting as a single head popped up covered in a black wetsuit and goggles. It looked left and right as both hands rest against the jet and put a hand underwater, signaling as 5 more heads rose up and they took the goggles off. The team climbed up the side of the jet, pulling themselves up and over the railing on deck and freezing as Shego and her men surprised them, drawing weapons and trapping the 6 covert agents in their place.

"Well, well. Which one of you is leading this operation?"

"That would be me." A young man stepped forward and introduced himself. "Will Du."

"Global Justice? I thought you guys didn't play with Drakken."

He stood quietly, trying to evaluate the situation, and looking for a way out. "It's not like Drakken to be so prepared, especially for an attack of this secrecy."

"Yes well sonar will do that, even if it wasn't looking for you specifically."

"Sonar?" He gave her a curious look.

"It's a little green clock that goes beep, beep when something shows up in the water."

"I know what Sonar is!" Shego smirked, getting a sense of enjoyment over how easy this boy was to rile up.

"You asked. Anyway hands on your head, no sudden movements, and we'll happily show you to your holding cell."

Will's team was lead through the ship, his infiltration a complete bust. Dr. Director would not be happy. While this was occurring however, another team, less equipped and certainly less stealthy parachuted from a passing plane and landed directly on top of the same deck that had been occupied a few minutes earlier. That is to say Kim landed, Ron sort of… fell. The two ditched their chutes and ran to the door that opened into the deck, and they peered through the small window.

"It's clear." Kim pushed on the door and it opened.

"Where's Global Justice?" Ron looked around, noticing the lack of guards.

"Don't know, they should have reached the ship before us. Either way, we have to find Drakken."

The pair peered down the main part of the jet. Due to the size there wasn't much by way of cover, and in this hallway they would certainly be seen. It stretched half the length of the aircraft, with doors all on one side, and windows on the other.

"Ron, we're going to have to make a run for it. Try to be as silent as you can."

"Gotcha." The two moved quickly down the path and reached the other end, Kim popping the door open and looking through the crack, opening it slowly.

"Where is everyone?"

"Maybe since Drakken thinks you don't remember him he didn't bring any guards."

"But why wouldn't Shego have told him about our confrontation?" They entered the next room, heading towards a metal spiral staircase at the back of the plane.

"Who knows, she might not even remember what happened." He shrugged.

"I guess." They reached the bottom of the staircase, hearing a conversation they ducked behind some crates and listened.

"Why did Global Justice send you?" Kim recognized the voice belonging to Shego and her heart sped up.

"Like I'd tell you that information." Was that… Will Du? Kim recognized that pompous jerk's voice anywhere. It wasn't like their last meeting had gone so smoothly that she forgot. She peered over the crates, and looked down the next hallway, spotting eight enemy guards along with Shego.

She turned to Ron and whispered. "This is bad. Looks like Global Justice has already been found, and there's too many guys to risk a surprise attack. We're going to have to wait here till they leave." Her sidekick nodded and Kim turned back around.

"Will, let's not be foolish here. I'm sure you're aware of the situation you're in. Keeping secrets from me is not helping you."

"I refuse to answer any questions." The older woman sighed.

"Fine. You get comfortable, because your team has a front row view to the main event. Well… not really but you'll hear it at least." She chuckled and lead the men down the hall away from the cell, two stayed behind, sitting in chairs across from the bars with assault rifles in their hands.

Will removed his hands from the bars and turned sighing. The other men in his operation were sitting down along the cell walls. "I hate to admit it, but this is the one time I really want to see Miss Possible."

Behind him a large smack was made as a piece of flesh, namely one of the guard's faces was met with the weight of Kim and her shoe. He hit the ground hard and was instantly knocked unconscious as the other guard was chopped in the neck by Ron's hand and stood up, looking angrily at the small boy. He wound a fist back which was caught by Kim as she pulled down on it throwing the man off balance and spinning him, pushing his face into the metal bars where Will pinched a pressure point on the man's neck effectively knocking him out.

"You called?" Kim stood triumphantly in front of her rival, hands on her hips looking very cocky.

"I… good job, Possible. Now release us from this cell." Ron reached into his pouch and pulled out a lipstick laser. Kim put a hand over his and stopped him from using it.

"Why? So you can trap us in here and take down Drakken, saving the day and delivering us in ribbons right to Dr. Director who no doubt told you we would come."

Ron's mouth gaped as he flicked back and forth between the two. "You were going to backstab us?"

"Well played, Kim." He smirked in her direction. "But I doubt you can handle this on your own. Shego has new powers. She's stronger than ever, not to mention those thugs with weapons."

"Dr. Director ever tell you how she found out about those powers?" He stared into her eyes, a hint of interest on his face. "I faced them." His eyes shot open now.

"How could you…"

"I got lucky, but you? Not so much." She turned and walked down the hallway with Ron in tow. "Just sit there and look pretty while I take care of this mess."

Will grit his teeth angry at being made a fool of by the girl, but fortunately for him, her sidekick was a buffoon. He opened his palm, revealing the laser he had taken from the boy right from under his nose. The capture of Drakken, Shego, and Kim all in one mission, oh he would get a raise for this.

Global Justice sneaked out of the cell, not far behind Kim.

Shego met up with Drakken, notifying him of the situation. "Global Justice is on my ship?"

"Jetship, yes."

"Good job capturing them, Shego. Everything else is right on track."

"You're not even concerned why Global Justice is here?"

"Should I be?"

"It means they're watching you!"

He stared at her blankly. "Haven't they always been?"

"Yes, but when was the last time Global Justice actually attempted an intervention into your takeover schemes?"

"Uh… not since Kim Possible-"

"That's right! Years, Drakken, years."

"Well that makes sense doesn't it? Kim Possible is no longer around, so Global Justice is filling in. It makes no difference."

"Yeah, except for one thing. Kim Possible is not out."

"Out of what?"

"She's still a super hero you dolt!"

"We took care of that, memory eraser. Did you get hit by it too?"

"Drakken, Kim Possible attacked your lair two weeks ago and escaped."

"Two weeks ago? Why wasn't I informed about this?" Shego put a hand on her temple.

"Because she came to talk to me about some stuff. It's not important, the point is your stupid device didn't work and she's probably on her way here, meaning that if Kim Possible _and _Global Justice are in on the same mission GJ has another reason for intervening."

"What reason is that?"

"Hell if I know, they wouldn't say anything."

"Where is Kim Possible?"

"I don't know, she wasn't with GJ, I don't think they're working together." The door to the room flew open, as two figures entered, standing in battle poses.

"Give it up, Drakken!"

"Kim Possible." He screamed out in fear.

Shego whipped around, her eyebrows narrowing, fists igniting in a soft green flame. "I should have known you wouldn't be far behind GJ."

"You may have been able to catch them, but they're not the ones you should have been worried about." Kim smirked as she charged forward, throwing the first punch, constantly watching for any signs that would give away Shego's flare-up.

Ron ran along the side of the room to avoid their fight and jumped at Drakken, the older man ducking and hiding behind a desk.

Shego dodged easily, sending a return kick that Kim did a summersault to avoid, rolling into the other woman's standing leg and knocking her down ungracefully over her opponent. As she struggled to get up, Kim rolled on her side and pushed up on her hands, back flipping away. "I want to apologize."

A ball of green fire sailed just over her head and its user used her upper torso to kick her legs into a back spin that helped her get a quick momentum to stand up. "Don't talk to me about that."

Shego charged at her, taking some quick strikes that the younger girl blocked, the lack of heat from the plasma surprising her. "I realize something you probably regret happened, but-"

Shego stood rigid with her hands to her thighs in tight fists and she screamed out, "I regret nothing!" Kim's elevated hands, opened slightly in shock. "For two weeks I've been struggling not to go off the deep end every time I think about you!" Kim took a step back as the same event from that Saturday started back up again. "You have no idea what kind of rage I'm holding back, and still you continue to push."

Ron and Drakken stopped exchanging blows and turned to stare at the two women.

"Why can't you just drop it before you get yourself killed?"

"Because I'm truly sorry for what Global Justice did to you!"

Shego's flame roared and she closed her eyes, shaking.

"KP stop it! You're setting her off again." Drakken turned to Ron, who had just yelled out, in surprise.

"What's going on?" He questioned the boy.

Shego's flame started to crawl up her arms again and it was obvious she was fighting hard to stop it. "How dare you bring that up like you understand."

"I don't understand, I want you to explain it to me. I don't even know what happened, but I want to help you deal with it."

"I already told you to drop it. Why can't you mind your own business Kim? Why are you meddling in something you can't even hope to change?" Shego was still shouting, eyes still closed, body still violently vibrating.

Then Kim did the unthinkable, she stepped forward and held a hand out, putting it lightly on Shego's shoulder and looking at her closed eyelids. They opened before her, and she saw the green overcome with pure blackness, the white of her eyes gone and Kim's own reflection evident in those abyssal pools.

A hand came up, and gripped her forearm hard, but it did not burn. And Kim glanced at it, then back into those onyx pools in shock. Then the temperature increased. Kim tried to pull back, but the grip was too tight. She could feel the fingers start searing into her flesh and she cried out in pain, "Shego!" then dropped to her knees her other hand pulling on her bicep to be released.

The monster in front of her looked down and recoiled, releasing Kim and taking a step back. "I don't want to hurt you, I… I never…" It came as a very soft mumble, and the girl hardly heard it. Just what was going on, was that Shego talking? Why did it sound so much like a hurt child?

"Shego…" Kim stared at her.

"Kim, you…" The black in her eyes faded, and Shego regained control, extending an arm of plasma towards the girl and picking her up by the neck, whipping her forward, and slamming her into the metal side of the jet.

Drakken turned back to Ron and kicked him in the gut, as the boy was distracted. It knocked the wind out of him and he fell to his knees, gasping strongly as Drakken ran to his desk and checked the clock. Five minutes more and he could detonate the explosives. "Five minutes, Shego!"

"I don't need that long." She walked forward and used the plasma again to pick up Kim's limp body. "I've been waiting a long time to do this." The pressure on the young girl's chest increased as it felt like she was being crushed by the green air around her.

This was it she pushed it too far. And for what reason? Was the green woman before her so important that Kim had put her life in danger to save her? Kim looked one last time into those dark green eyes, the last things she would ever see as a few of her ribs gave in and cracked. She gasped for breath, frozen in mid air. A loud crack shook the room and Kim was dropped, hitting the floor with a thud that made her coil into a protective ball. A bullet, caught in the plasma clattered down next to her.

Shego turned to the doors and sent a ball of hot fire at them, the Global Justice agents barrel rolling to the side. They were armed with guns, which were held up at Shego and Drakken, the same guns they had taken from the crew just a few minutes before. "Drakken step away from the desk. If you move we won't hesitate to shoot."

The blue man's hands shot up in surrender as he looked down at the red button. "You can't stop it, the explosives are already set to charge once they reach the bottom. You fools were too late!"

Will Du rushed forward, his crew half watching Shego, half watching Drakken. He pushed the man to the side and looked at the monitor on the desk, they had two minutes. "What happens in two minutes?"

"As we speak 100 tons of C4 are floating gently down to the bottom of the Mid Atlantic Ridge. Once they get there, they're set to detonate, blowing massive holes in the ground that will loosen the plates causing a massive earthquake that will send shock waves off leading to tsunami's that will strike every country in the area."

"You're going to kill hundreds of thousands of people!"

Drakken narrowed his eyes and smiled. "That's the plan."

"How do I stop it?"

Drakken just kept smiling with his hands in the air, Will's assault rifle butting sharply against his chest. The agent looked down at the desk among the array of buttons and noticed one that said 'Self Destruct'. He turned to Drakken, who faked a look of urgent surprise.

Will's face broke out into a massive grin as he held a hand up and slammed it down on the button. Then there was silence, everyone in the room except Kim was staring at him now.

"Oh you were perfect, Agent." Drakken said laughing.

"I… Why are you laughing?" Will's hand slowly retreated from the button. The jet started to rock violently, its contents being tossed to the floor, as they struggled to remain upright.

"That button you pressed was the detonator!" Ron and Will snapped to him with complete shock written on their features. "You are to blame for the death of all those people, and I set it up perfectly for you."

"You… you're lying."

"No, sorry what is your name?" Will started to tremble.

"Drakken what have you done?" Ron stood up on shaky footing, stumbling forward and pushed Will out of the way, staring at the screen.

"Perhaps you should ask him," Drakken said motioning to the agent, "he pushed the button."

"Stop it right now!" Ron turned to him frantic.

"I can't," he continued to laugh. "Nothing can stop it now, and in a few hours, giant waves will smash into Europe, Africa, North, and South America."

Ron grabbed Drakken by the collar and pulled him up, the scientist smiling as he grabbed Ron's thin wrist with both hands. "What's wrong? You look unhappy."

Everyone heard it, a nice crunch resounding through the jet as Drakken fell backwards, his face pressed hard against the floor, Ron fuming in justified anger, his red hand throbbing from the impact. In a single punch he shattered Drakken's eye socket, and damn did it feel good. "You are disgusting. And you," he turned to Will, "Call Dr. Director right now and tell her what's going on. We need to notify every country along those coasts and have them evacuate immediately."

The jet finally stopped swaying and Will stood up, shaking regardless and accepted Ron's Kimmunicator. After a brief conversation with a lot of shouting on Dr. Director's part, Will finally closed the device and handed it back. "They're starting preparations to notify government officials right away, hopefully they save as many people as they can. In the meantime we need to take control of the Jet and fly it to HQ where they can make an arrest-"

"Fuck that." Shego cut him off and stalked over to Will, his agents taking a few steps forward, still aiming at her. "And get those toys out of my face." She shot small plasma balls at the gun barrels and they melted on contact becoming useless. "Listen here, Willy. You seem to have forgotten about one thing. I am not about to let a bunch of kids running around in pajamas take me to HQ."

Ron looked up at her in anger. "You were part of this. You're going to prison along with him." He pointed at Drakken's body.

"Yeah, and who's going to make me? You?" She moved to the side so he could see his friend still on the floor in the fetal position. "Her?" She swiped a hand towards the GJ agents who dropped their ineffective weapons to the floor "Them? I don't think so."

Shego moved to leave through the only doors in the room when a voice called out to her.

"Shego." It was soft, and clearly held back immense pain as Kim struggled to raise her head and look at the older woman from the ground. "Don't leave."

The green villainess walked quickly towards Kim, keeping a distance of six feet. "You got lucky once again, Princess. If your friend hadn't shot me you'd be dead. I think it would be wise if you finally got the message through your thick skull and stayed away from me. Next time I won't stop it," She said, referring to the transformation, "and when that day comes I'll destroy everything you hold dear." She turned and walked to the door once more, covering herself with the hot plasma to prevent the agents from getting too close.

"I'll find you. I never give up. I'm a Possible."

Shego smiled and kept walking. She looked forward to it.


	6. Not all Fun and Games

Who all thought Ron was going to be the one to press the button last chapter? Let's raise our hands now.

In all honesty I'm a huge stickler for character accuracy, and while some things change to fit the adult content, I really have a strong interest in keeping everyone they way they are. That said, we have some growth in this chapter and some of the characters will change a bit. Also as a warning it's a bit of a downer, but you need downs to have ups right?

There's also a large time jump, so don't miss that it's important.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5, Not all Fun and Games

It seemed that Kim was having a lot of trouble staying out of the hospital lately. She woke up, so lethargic and dizzy that it was apparent her mom had her on some pretty strong drugs. Hardly able to form a coherent thought before the sound of gurgled talking assaulted her ears.

"Wha-?" A hand held her chin up, and she squinted, the light in the room too bright for her now. Kim continued to ignore the person and looked down, noticing a hospital gown, and reaching to feel her abdomen which was wrapped loosely in bandages. "She... go?"

"Kim, honey?"

"Mom?"

Her vision cleared up a little and she saw her mother sitting on the bed next to her.

"I gotta get up." She made a motion to move but only got as far as leaning with her arms stretched out to one side. The girl recoiled after that, vertigo pinning her in place. "What am I on?"

"Morphine."

Kim continued to squint at her mom and made a motion to emphasize she was trying to say 'oh'.

"You won't be going anywhere until it wears off. And when it does you, young lady, are going to get an earful. Don't say I didn't warn you." Her mother smiled affectionately at her. "It was all I could do to keep your father out of here. That man gets so protective over you, but that's no surprise, he loves you very much. We both do." After a quick few pats on the leg Dr. Possible turned the lights off again and left the room. Kim didn't need the hint and passed out as soon as the door closed.

In the morning, Kim woke to a figure sitting quietly in the corner of the room. Oh no, here it comes.

"Kimberly?" He put the paper down.

"Hey... Dad."

"How are you feeling?"

"Well I'm glad the morphine isn't as strong today, but I'm... good."

"No doubt your mother warned you about what was going to happen?"

"Yes."

"Good." He paused and they sat in silence for a few seconds. "What were you thinking?" His voice was raised to an intensity Kim rarely heard. "I thought I told you to stay away from that woman and now here we are. In a hospital. Again!" She looked down at her lap. "That's the third time this month! Were you even listening to me?"

"Yes."

"No. Clearly you weren't listening, or we wouldn't be here." He lowered his voice and eyes, in no way shape or form did he want to be the bad guy. "Kimmie... your mother and I are so worried every time you come back from a mission now. We talked about it, and decided you're grounded until further notice." Kim looked up at him in disbelief.

"Grounded? I'm eighteen, Dad!"

"I don't see how that makes a difference. You live in my house, and as such you'll follow my rules."

"What are you going to do to stop me?" Kim was furious. She did not get _grounded_.

"I'm not doing anything, but fortunately Global Justice is on the same page. So you're also under house arrest."

"What?" Kim suddenly felt a light pressure on her ankle and pulled the bottom of the sheets up to look at the black anklet. "You've got to be kidding me."

"It's for your own protection. Global Justice is pretty mad at you."

The girl in front of him froze, feeling a wave of nausea pass through her gut, and a cold sweat break out on her brow. Did they find out about the hacking?

"Noticing her face turn pale he was quick to continue. Nothing serious, they're just mainly trying to keep you out of the way while they clean up the mess you caused."

"I caused?" She nearly shouted. "If anything Global Justice is the one that messed everything up!"

"Calm down, Kimmie-cub. I'm sure you weren't the reason this all happened, but you can't blame them for being upset when they explicitly told you not to go and you showed up anyway."

"If I hadn't shown up 6 of their agents would probably be dead."

He set his lips in a straight line and stared off at the wall trim. She mentally apologized for reminding him of her near death experience.

"How long?"

"Three months."

"I'll have graduated by then."

"You can still go to and from school, but anywhere else and they'll send agents off to get you. It would be best if you just followed the rules this time, Kimmie."

She flopped back against her bed, thinking how hard it would be to sneak out now. She shot back up immediately though, wincing a bit when her ribs reminded her why she was there.

"Careful."

"What about Drakken's bomb?"

He opened his mouth to say something but closed it and got up, using the remote to turn the television on in her room.

"-truly terrifying footage coming to us from Greenland, one of the hardest hit areas of the resulting earthquake. Now remember the Mid Atlantic Ridge actually goes straight through that country, becoming the Mid Atlantic Rise. Almost immediately they were rocked by a devastating 8.1 quake raising their death toll now to 4,213."

Kim's mouth opened as she dropped her head, fighting back the burning itch in her eyes.

"That of course raises the global death toll to 37,751 confirmed, and still 60,000 people are missing with another 15,000 expected dead. The hardest hit areas of course being those in which the government simply could not evacuate, or get word to civilians in time." The footage cut back to a female reporter who straightened some papers in her hand by hitting them against the news desk. "We still have no word on what caused the massive tremor to occur in the first place, scientists are baffled. And it's being called one of the worst natural disasters to occur from that area, if you'll remember back in 2004 a similar incident struck the Indian ocean killing 230,000 people in fourteen different countries. We are just lucky that a quick warning was given to many of the effected countries, hours before disaster struck-"

The television was turned off. Kim's Dad setting the remote down where he originally picked it up and sitting next to her on the bed, putting an arm around her shoulder and pulling the girl against his chest. She spent a while like this crying, until it felt like she had no more tears to cry.

"It is fortunate that you never had to experience anything like this in your many years of saving lives. Because of you and what you managed to do for the world thousands of people are happy and healthy. You cannot blame yourself for what occurred today, and you should know that even if we give you a hard time, we are so infinitely proud of the person you are and the things you've done. I couldn't have dreamed of a more perfect daughter if God had asked me himself." He hugged her tight. "I feel very blessed that you are here right now in my arms, because I could be in the position of any of those people right now looking for their missing sons and daughters, but instead here you are- battered and beaten, but safe."

"Don't stop and think that if you had just done one thing differently you could have saved all these people. If anything, you did your best in the difficult situation you were presented with, and because of your intervention thousands of lives were saved. Thousands of lives that would have been lost had you not been there."

Kim reached up and rubbed her eyes a bit.

"If you think you need it, we can get you to a therapist. There's nothing more important than sharing how you feel with someone, just don't keep it bottled up and let it eat away at you from the inside alright?"

"Yeah," her voice was coarse, "thanks, Dad."

He stood up and put his hands in his pockets giving her one last smile before excusing himself to find her mother and exited the room. Kim took one final look at her ankle, feeling the hard plastic and laid back again, closing her eyes to regain some emotional strength.

* * *

Another week passed slowly, Kim being released from the hospital after her third day there, spending the rest of that time in her bed. It was hard to move around. Every time she bent over, her ribs seemed to cry out to her, so trips up and down the stairs were a nightmare.

She was thankful to have Ron around though. He hadn't been given as severe a punishment as her, meaning he could come and go as he wished, but just having him there to hold her at times was nice. Their relationship was something of a mystery to her though, as she began to realize how much of the time the spent together was friendly in nature. While she truly appreciated his effort, she found it hard to differentiate between how her dad tried to comfort her and Ron holding her. Even the soft kisses he would place on her cheek and forehead were cold and brief.

She watched him change right in front of her. Because of her injuries, Kim had been shut off from the world around her, hardly being presented with a lot of the information that haunted her in her dreams. But Ron... he was there for all of it. He even had to deal directly with Global Justice, making multiple trips to their Head Quarters and helping them deal with disaster management. Kim was proud of him, but it didn't escape her that Ron had become very stoic.

Often now he would just sit there with her in his arms and say nothing, just staring off into space. She couldn't tell if the experience affected his maturity, or if it grieved him. He didn't respond to conversations about the event, just giving one word answers whenever she asked about what he had done at GJ that day, or how things were going with the relief efforts. So Kim stopped asking and just left it up to time to decide. After all this was Ron. Her best friend, her boyfriend, her companion.

If there was anything positive in Kim's life at the moment, it was her young healthy body which healed quickly and without complications. The scars on her leg and arm were proof of that, visible hand prints light in color as to barely contrast with her skin. As for the ribs, in three weeks she was moving around with relative normality, but she wouldn't be 100% for another two to three weeks.

Wade held off on gathering information from GJ as they were paranoid about being hacked by criminal organizations due to their already weakened state at having to lend so many agents to the effected countries. Because of this they stepped up security in that sector, completely closing off certain parts of their database. Any information accessed would pull a red flag and they would be immediately busted. In the meantime Kim and him talked a lot about gear, the kind she could wear for protection. Shego was getting stronger, and they knew not to what extent, but they had to even the playing field so it wouldn't be an issue if Kim did have to fight her again.

For this reason Wade and the Tweebs spent countless hours and days, to develop a full bodysuit to counteract the immense heat of the plasma. The biggest challenge was that neither Kim nor Wade knew how hot Shego could get, and choosing a flexible material that would allow her to fight and stave off fire balls was not something that existed. They settled on a Frankenstein mix of different materials to effectively create a solution. Nylon for the joints and torso, Kevlar for the gloves and boots, and a Modacrylic coating with some silicon-titanium panels running along the forearms and shins.

Needless to say it was a complete mess. Monique to the rescue, and after 3 suits they had a final product waiting to be tested. It felt a bit tight at first when Kim tried it on, but Wade assured her it would stretch out in time. She flexed her fingers and arms against the taut fabric, frowning a bit and realizing it was just something she would have to get used to.

Fully healed, Kim spent the remainder of her 3 month lockdown in the backyard training. The new suit rarely came off, and by this time she had gotten so used to it, it was beginning to feel like a second skin. It no longer limited her range of motion, the only drawback being the insulation properties of parts of the material heating her body up from the inside. This meant they needed a way to get the material on and off quickly, and it couldn't be used for long periods of time. Zippers made of titanium that ran up and down her limbs and torso did the job just fine.

In between training Kim attended prom and graduation, both reminding her of just how different life would be now. She was no longer a kid and a stronger sense of maturity overcame both her and Ron as the two of them finalized plans for college. It would be strange not to have him around as often because he was moving out of state to attend a culinary university. They still had the summer though, and they continued saving the world- sometimes together, sometimes alone.

As the summer hit it's halfway point, Ron stopped going on missions completely. He was starting a semester early and moved away, promising to visit her whenever he had free time. So it only made sense that Kim's next mission would be the one she had been training for, for months. A hit on her website. No details, just a location and a time to meet. Wade warned her that walking into this blind would not be smart, but Kim knew immediately it was something that had to be wrapped up.

"Hey, Princess." Kim instantly narrowed her eyebrows, taking a solid battle stance.

"Still stealing, Shego?"

The older woman looked her rival up and down, noting the new bodysuit and how... interesting it looked on Kim. "It's been a while, you look different."

"You don't." Shego shrugged and continued to stand indifferently before her.

"I see you've got new threads."

"I thought you might like them."

"Is that what you had in mind when you made them so tight nothing is left to the imagination? Don't flatter yourself Cupcake, I don't swing that way."

Kim scoffed.

"I'm glad you showed up though because I haven't been slacking off since our last run in. You're not the only one with new tricks up her sleeve."

"I have a question first." Shego's demeanor suddenly turned sour. "Don't worry it's not about that. You left that hit on my website so Global Justice wouldn't bother coming?"

"Yes, and yet you came knowing it was me?"

"You're not the only one with unfinished business. I made a promise, and I fully intend to keep it."

"Then bring it." Her body instantly lit up in a light green flame, a black silhouette flickering in the center.

Kim's expression turned to shock. Shego could control it now? Strong flames shot out at Kim and she held up both arms in front of her, relieved when they sizzled upon contact with her suit.

"Not bad." The black figure stood with a hand on it's hip, a small orb floating up and down above her right palm. "Let's try level two." The orb shot out of the flames at a speed Kim almost couldn't avoid, but she knocked it away, feeling the Kevlar of her glove burn against her hand. It crashed into a wall behind her, completely blowing it apart in a cloud of dust and drywall.

Kim smirked at the figure with false bravado. "You forget how to fight?"

The flames leapt forward in sync with the shadow and a fist made contact with the palm of Kim's hand, her teeth gritting against the pain from the heat. The suit was performing beyond expectation, but it wasn't built to take the kind of heat she was experiencing.

Kim kept on the defensive, blocking blow after blow. The abandoned office building they were fighting in had evidence of every step Shego placed, left in black ash footprints. Occasionally Kim would sneak a punch or well placed kick into the flames and come in contact with the dark mass and it went on like this for an hour. Shego was slowing down, that was evident, but Kim wasn't that much better off. The only reason she managed to stay standing this long was due to the fact that she wasn't using much energy, attempting to dodge and weave rather than take the blows and expend the effort. Her training paid off.

The green flame dimmed, and the shadow started to fade. Shego's naked torso was barely visible, her chest heaving as she bent over slightly, resting a hand on one knee. Kim mimicked this pose, the difference being the moisture trapped beneath her suit. She hadn't expected the sweat to be such a factor and the nylon was barely breathing. Her hair was plastered to her head, dripping on to the floor around her.

"Getting tired, Pumpkin?" Shego managed out between breaths.

"You're one to talk." The young girl stood straight up and started unzipping the joints of her outfit, keeping the gloves and boots on, as well as maintaining a degree of modesty as the fabric dangled off of her shoulders, back and thighs. The skin underneath was beat red, and she could feel the air around her whipping against it, taking away some of the heat that radiated off.

"I actually didn't expect you to last this long. I'm impressed."

Kim said nothing, still trying to catch her breath. Cripes it was hot in here.

Sirens went off down the street, Shego's head snapping towards the sound. Both of them becoming acutely aware that the building was burning down around them. They looked up as parts of the ceiling panels started to melt and collapse, kicking up dust and smoke as they crumbled away. The fight was over, time to run.

Both women sprinted towards the window, Shego melting the glass with a single blast. They looked down and backed away. Their fight had taken place on the seventh floor, and that was not a jump either of them could make. The doors to the room were sealed off, and smoke was pouring out of the broken window, making it impossible to see anything else.

"Grab my hand!" Kim turned to Shego and held out her glove for the older woman. After a brief moment of pause in which Shego stared at the offered appendage and considered death, she grabbed it locking on tight as Kim ran at the window and jumped off, pulling her nemesis with her.

The back of Kim's suit housed a large metal ring which unfolded to reveal glider wings, and she held Shego with both hands as they drifted a hundred meters from the burning edifice and landed ungracefully, each woman rolling a dozen feet before getting on all fours and coughing. Kim collapsed on her back and looked over at where the other woman had been just a second ago and found nothing. Shego had escaped again.

Frustrated, tired, and hot the girl began pulling parts of her suit off and throwing them angrily at the ground. When she finally caught her breath, she stumbled to the fire trucks and a waiting ambulance and let them check her out. Getting the all clear, she stuck around wrapped in a fire retardant blanket as she watched the last flames extinguished. They gave her a ride home, every rescue personnel in the city aware of who she was.

One long shower later, one quick explanation to her parents along the lines of 'office fire, no injuries', and Kim was passed out in the safety and comfort of her own bed.


	7. Letting it Out

Another week down, I hope everyone had a fantastic 4th filled with explosions and drinking- well only if you're of age ;).

This chapter marks the start of a glorious thing: Let the Kigo subtext begin!

Almost forgot... Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6, Letting it Out

"Since this is our first meeting, I want you to just get comfortable with me. Don't feel pressured to say anything you don't want to." This new woman looked at Kim with a friendly smile.

Kim just stared at her lap, giving off an embarrassed aura.

"A lot of people attend therapy. It's not something to be ashamed of, but you should look at it as an opportunity to let off some of the things bothering you without having to worry about repercussions."

"Can we not call it therapy? It makes me feel damaged."

"Sure thing, Kim."

The girl before her fidgeted and said nothing, just thinking back on what made her show up to this in the first place. There was something going through Kim's mind, something she was sure she would never be able to tell any of her friends or family. Thus after one too many nightmares, she found herself in this room- on this chair, feeling as vulnerable as the day she nearly died.

"Let's start out with why you're here." The older woman moved one of her crossed legs up and down slightly. "I already know you've got a lot on your plate with starting college soon, being a world savior, a teenager. Are you stressed at all?"

Kim sat silently still staring off at her lap. This was a stupid idea. What was she going to tell this woman? Would she open up about her whole life, and share her deepest secrets with a complete stranger? It sounded ludicrous. So imagine her surprise to find herself letting it go. "Yes."

Her therapist's closed smile grew a little more at this. "In what ways?"

"Nightmares." Kim's attention averted to the window, as she stared out over Go city, not really looking at anything. "Not that I've never had them before. They're kind of a given with the job that I have, but these especially are... I don't know how to describe it. They feel."

"They feel?"

"I never remember what they're about, just waking up, the emotions are still there. It's suffocating... confusing... I don't really understand."

"And you don't have any idea what the subject is?"

"Well..." Kim turned to look this woman in the eyes. "It's about Shego."

"Now I know who Shego is, but I want you to tell me. What does she mean to you? "

"Shego is my..." Kim paused and took a moment to look reflective. "I don't know if there's a word for it, but Shego is a different version of myself I guess. Obviously there's some huge differences, I don't have super powers and all, but I realized a few months ago that Shego is the person I almost was- err, the person I could be I mean. Could have been."

"Because she was once a teenage crime fighter like yourself?"

"Yes, but I have a lot of sympathy for her."

"Which is understandable. It's normal to have sympathy for people who have fallen into hard times, or in this instance, illegal activity."

"It's not just the sympathy." Kim blushed, was she really going to say it? "I kind of... have these feelings for Shego."

Georgia froze and searched Kim's eyes.

"N-not like... romantically."

"Sexually?"

"What! No, no not- ew, god this is Shego we're talking about!" Kim's blush spread further down her face into her neck.

"What feelings are we talking about?"

"I don't know! That's why I'm confused." Kim suddenly got animated. "I have all these dreams about her ever since the fire, and I never remember them, but I wake up in cold sweats. Panicked and breathless, terrified that I've... I don't know? Lost her? I guess that's it."

"Tell me what happened during this fire."

"Shego unleashed something, a while ago. Her powers were much stronger than anyone could have imagined, much stronger than anyone had experienced, even herself. And unfortunately I think I was the reason she discovered them. I was not exactly thinking rationally, because I had just had all of my memories of her erased, and I confronted her face to face about wanting to help her change.

"Things predictably didn't go over so well and the anger she had about her past surfaced as this intense... I don't want to say monster, but she was different. It wasn't the Shego from before, it was a different side to her that scared me pretty bad. She was irrational, impulsive, nearly killed me that night because I don't think any part of her was fully conscious.

"The powers that she formed that day, she used them on me six months ago, during the Atlantic Quake... I can't legally tell you what happened, but she nearly killed me a second time on that day. Luckily there was an intervention by law enforcement and I made out with just a few broken ribs and a severe burn on my forearm.

"Five months later she contacted me anonymously, so no one else would intervene. Both of us had been preparing for this reunion in different ways. I went better suited to handle her new powers, in case she changed again into the person she was that night, and the person I knew she could be. I wasn't prepared for what happened though.

"She had learned to control that power, and used it while we fought. It was overwhelming for the first few minutes. I was terrified, but I guess that makes sense considering it didn't seem like there was going to be anything to save me this time around."

"Then why did you go? Knowing it could potentially kill you?"

"I always go. I guess it's a flaw of mine... I'll never turn down an opportunity to do good things, even at the expense of my own life."

Her therapist smiled softly at this. "It's not a flaw, Kim. It's called bravery. Heroism."

"If you say so."

"What good were you expecting to come out of this meeting?"

"I was still convinced, or some part of me was, that I could save Shego. I've been obsessed with it for months- just the thought of bringing her back from the evil that she turned to."

"And you think that this is something you can do?"

"I've been wrestling with the concept. At times I feel like it's my duty, but other times, when she has me defenseless in her hands on the brink of death I feel justifiably stupid."

"I don't think it's stupid to want to do good."

Kim raised a small corner of her mouth at this.

"So what happened during the fire?"

Kim's blush returned. "We just kind of fought. I know it sounds ridiculous, but fighting with Shego is one of the things I look forward to most in life. It's been such a stable and reliably fun time for me over the course of nearly four years, even if I don't remember it. My body still does though."

"You just fought?"

"Yeah, her immense heat and flames set fire to the building though, and we had to escape before either one of us officially won. She got away after that and I haven't seen her since."

"So why the nightmares then? Why are you afraid of losing her?"

"I don't want things to change between us. I mean I do, obviously I don't want her to keep stealing and working for a man who kills people, but I like the time we spend together even if on occasion it does become deadly. If Shego were to just stop being a part of my life, it would suck majorly."

"What kind of relationship do you have with her? Other than the fighting I mean."

"Uh... there kind of isn't one. Just the fighting."

"Do you wish it was more than that?"

"What like friendship?" Kim bit her lip at the thought of being friends with her arch nemesis. "Even if I wanted to be friends with Shego, which let's be honest is super freaky, she has absolutely no interest."

"Why not?"

"She tried to kill me a few times. There's that. Also she's an evil villain which kind of puts a damper on the whole, let's go to the movies and have sleepovers thing."

Georgia chuckled and folded her hands on one knee. "As far as I can tell, Shego is a way for you to get rid of your stress. When fighting you release this tension, and afterwards all the frustrations are gone. Would you say this is a fair conclusion?"

"You're saying I'm just using Shego as a punching bag?"

"No, but I can see how it would sound like that. She's more of the personification of your anger. Shego feeds on your frustration, and in return you're relieved of the things that make you upset. It's a natural therapy in the most extreme way."

"You think she needs me?"

"In a way, I suppose she does just like how you need her. Let's stop for a moment and pretend that you will never see her for the rest of your life. How does this make you feel?"

"Awful."

"How do you think it would make Shego feel?"

"I... I don't know, I can't tell you how Shego thinks. It would probably make her happy."

"Do you feel like an annoyance to her?"

"Yes. That's my job, I'm supposed to be the person who constantly foils her plans, or I mean Drakken's plans. She's mentioned on multiple occasions that she wishes I would just disappear so it would be easier for her to do her job. She even tried to do it with the memory... eraser... So that's why he did it!"

"Sorry?"

"No it's just- I realized something just now it's not important."

"Well anyway, I don't think Shego finds you annoying."

"You don't?"

"Well honestly if someone was constantly stopping me from doing something I could see how I would have a lot of unresolved anger towards that person, but at the same time it's got to be a lot of fun to do what you two do. The passion you have for each other in this" she paused looking for the right metaphor "dance, is what really solidifies your feelings for each other."

"What feelings are those?"

"Desire."

Kim snorted. "I do not desire Shego."

"Probably not in a way that you're used to, but yes I think a part of you needs this woman because of the crutch she's been. Like a drug you've been taking all these years, she's the answer to your problems. You don't have to face the death and despair associated with crime fighting because Shego has always been there for you to take it out on."

"This is ridiculous."

"You said it yourself. You like fighting. Why does one enjoy such a primal act of violence? It's human nature to solve problems with violence." Kim's eyebrows connected. "Have you ever tried to stop Drakken and Shego by sitting them down and talking through the issue?"

"No, that's stupid."

"Why?"

"Because Drakken doesn't listen to reason. He's a crazy man who tries to take over the world, how do you reason with someone like that?"

"And so you choose to solve his violence with violence?"

"It's not like that. I don't have a choice."

"I'm not disagreeing with your options. I'm justifying something that you're afraid to admit."

"I'm not afraid of anything."

"You're afraid of losing Shego."

"That's not the same thing." Kim was on the verge of acting out against this woman when she sat back and admitted defeat. She truly thought violence was the answer. It was her go to defense mechanism for conflict. How could it not be? She had been fighting since puberty, it was all Kim knew. She was more like Shego than she wanted to admit, and this thought was terrifying. "I don't want to be a violent person. I've gone my whole life trying to stop violent people."

"You're not violent, Kim. You're doing what's necessary and while violence is not the answer to everything, it would be a lie to tell you it solves nothing. If it's what saves the world, if it's what makes you happy then why not?" She smiled. "It's not hurting anybody."

"Tell that to my ribs."

"Well, it is a fight after all, but I meant that it does more good than harm." Kim didn't look like she was buying it. "You save lives. You're a hero, tell me that isn't worth everything you go through?"

"It is... that's why I do it." The room fell silent, and Kim's therapist looked at her watch.

"Alright, this first meeting went excellently. Now I'm going to give you some homework for the next time you come in. I want you to keep a journal of every dream you have. When you wake up immediately write down everything you remember or feel, and what or who it's about."

"Ok."

"Good I'll see you next week, Kim."

The younger woman nodded and left the room, feeling even more conflicted than when she first walked in.

"So how did it go?" Kim's father opened the front door for her as she walked out of the office with him.

"Uh... not how I expected."

"Why's that?"

"I feel like there's a lot of stuff in my life I never put any thought into. You know I never questioned why I help people, I just always thought it was the right thing to do. Now I'm thinking about Shego, and Global Justice, and all of these things that I used to just feel were straight forward. Global Justice, good. Shego, bad. But maybe I'm not seeing the whole picture, maybe the in-between is what I really need to focus on."

"I don't want this woman to convince you that anything is what it isn't. Shego is still bad. Global Justice, while I admit is not entirely good, is as good as you're going to get, not including nonprofits of course."

"Yeah." Kim didn't want to argue and got into the car, they drove home in silence.

* * *

The next few nights were relatively uneventful. It was as if someone had switched off the nightmares and she instead woke up each morning full of energy and enthusiasm about the day.

It was another week until Shego contacted her for a rematch and Kim went, feeling much less secure about herself and what they were doing than she ever had. This confrontation was different too. Since Shego hadn't been committing crimes as of late, there wasn't any reason for either of them to meet, let alone fight. The whole thing was just a bit awkward.

"What are we doing?" Kim walked into the room where Shego was warming up, dressed in her flame-retardant battle suit.

Shego turned to her in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Why are we doing this?"

"What do you mean why? I'm doing it so I can prove I'm better than you. So you'll stop feeling like you need to show up because you'll know you're going to lose."

"Why though, what difference does that make? You're not even committing crimes anymore."

The older woman said nothing in response.

"Tell me what I am to you."

"What kind of request is that? We meet, we fight, I win, you go home or to the hospital. That's how it's always been."

"We only ever fought because of Drakken, and now that he's been under Global Justice's watch for six odd months what more do you have to prove? If you think you're so great why do you keep calling me to fight?"

"Look, you don't want to do this? Fine I've got better things to do than show you up." Shego started walking towards Kim to leave the room. The younger girl reached out and grabbed the green woman's wrist to stop her.

"We have issues, you realize that right?"

"Maybe you have issues." Shego snatched her hand away and rubbed it, as if it would wipe off the other woman's touch. "But I'm perfectly fine."

"This is not normal you know. People don't just meet up every so often and beat the tar out of each other. They don't send each other to the hospital and get some kind of sick satisfaction out of it."

"Will you look at me. When do you think I last fit the bill of normal? If you don't want to fight why did you even show up? Stop wasting my time, Possible."

"I never said I didn't want to fight." Kim looked at her with resolve. "I just wanted you to know that I get something out of it too."

Shego's eyes narrowed. "Did I ask?"

"No, but you definitely thought about it." At hearing the other woman scoff, Kim explained. "I noticed nothing here is flammable." Kim motioned to the warehouse around them. She was right. It was made entirely of steel, empty of all but a few leftover machinery.

"Yeah, so? Maybe I'm not interested in being trapped in a burning building like last time. I'm wasn't thinking about _you_, Cupcake. But I sure am interested to know why you think so highly of yourself now."

"You need me, Shego. You need this, and if you want it to continue we're going to lay some ground rules."

This definitely peaked the older woman's curiosity.

"I may not know what exactly it is that you get out of fighting me, but I know that you enjoy it, and I do too. What I don't enjoy is being bedridden for 2 months while I'm waiting for my life threatening injuries to heal. If you want to do this, you have to promise not to willingly try and kill me."

"What kind of crap is coming out of your mouth?" Shego's face turned to a snarl. "I need you? I enjoy fighting you? I should promise not to kill you? I don't know what you've been doing since the last time we fought, but I can assure you I do not sit around and think about you, and I don't do play dates. Maybe you forgot who you're talking to- I shouldn't have to remind you."

"I'll leave." Kim stood in front of her, harboring second thoughts.

"Yeah? Then go. Leave like everyone else." It was a slip. The Villainess' eyes widened slightly.

Kim's eyes softened at the confession. "Abandonment issues? Really?"

"Shut up."

"That's what the problem has been this whole time."

"Shut your mouth, Kim."

"Look." She sighed running a hand through her long bangs. "I'm not interested in fixing you," she lied, "I'm done with that. I want to fight, I just don't want to die."

"Let me arrange that for you." Shego lit up and flew at Kim, charging straight at her. The two started their dance, trading blow for blow, the heroine learning when Shego's heat would be a factor and when it wouldn't, allowing her to get more confident in her attacks and blocks.

The sync was a bit euphoric for Kim, more than it had ever been. Now that she wasn't focusing on the stress of winning, of saving the world, it became more about the physical intensity of just giving as good as she got. Making sure Shego came out of it looking as bad as she did. And when they finally pulled away, looking nearly equal in terms of injury Kim smiled.

"What got into you?" Shego panted.

"Therapy." Kim fell onto her butt and laid back on the ground, limbs spread and suit unzipped to air out her skin.

"What?" The green woman stood up somewhat straighter. "You're talking to a quack about me?"

"Yes. Apparently, like I said, we have a lot of issues."

"Again, I'll rephrase that. _You _have a lot of issues. _I _am perfectly fine."

"Does a perfectly fine person work for a murderer and try to kill teenage girls?"

"Not in a societal opinion, no. But it's worked for me." Shego shrugged and started to let her glow fade, not really caring either way that it burned off her suit each time. On this occasion however she brought a spare and put it on as the heat faded. She stood there, now fully dressed, and looked across the room at the girl on the floor who had her eyes shut since she laid down.

Then her curiosity got the better of her.

"What do you get out of it? You're not masochistic are you?" An evil smirk graced her features.

"You relieve my stress, simple as that." Kim did a sit up, just long enough to look at the other woman as she talked. "Fighting you is a great way to ignore all the stuff I have to go through on a daily basis what with saving the world, and dealing with college, Ron... When I fight I forget all of it. I'm just focused on you, and it feels great."

"Yeah well don't get all mushy or anything."

"I don't mean to." A comfortable silence filled the space between them. Both girls remained still, Shego's eyes flickering in excitement.

"So... next week then?"

Kim gave the ceiling a wide smile. "I'll be there."


	8. Living Nightmares

So we're on our way. Some things are starting to shatter, including Kim. That being said this is somewhat of a darker chapter. It also contains mild adult themes, so if that's not your cup of tea, skip the first part of this.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 7, Living Nightmares

Kim's legs shifted uncomfortably against her sheets in the middle of night, a wave of pleasure surged in her belly and spread out electrically to all of her limbs, raising the small hairs on her arms and neck. Sweat made the fabric stick to her back, as her face contorted into sharp looks of concentration.

In her head a green fire danced playfully against her flesh, heating her to her very core. Black limbs held her body close as she shook, riding waves of ecstasy. Kim was having a wet dream, a dream that disappeared from memory when she awoke, dazed and panting. Her head swam in a thick fog that left her feeling nothing but the moisture between her legs.

She sat up for a few minutes, rubbing her face and neck, feeling the sweat and frowning.

"What the heck was that?" She flopped back, moving her thighs against each other. Kim struggled to think- to remember what her dream entailed. Nothing came, and she sighed in defeat. Feeling too uncomfortable to go back to bed, she pushed the covers aside and got out heading to the shower.

In the late morning she called Ron and asked how he'd been. They talked briefly, uncomfortable silences ruining the conversation. It seemed now that they were spending less time together, they found nothing in common. Kim hung up the phone, clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth. How long would their relationship last at this rate?

* * *

She was thankful that she had decided to go to counseling. It was one of the only ways she found that could get these suffocating emotions off her chest. This time she avoided all talk about Shego, focusing instead on Ron.

Georgia and her talked a long while about the history the two teens shared, where things had gone, where things were possibly going. Kim and Ron talked less and less over the course of the summer since he'd been away, and it seemed that he was slipping out of her grasp. It was painful, to have someone so close to you drift so far away.

Her therapist offered that the two get together, whether Kim had to go to him, or the other way around. It would be good to finally see each other after the weeks that they'd been apart. Ron always seemed so busy with school, and being far away they didn't have many opportunities to get together since he left.

The young girl agreed and made plans to travel. Using a favor from a previous mission to get the airfare to head to him. A nervous shake took over her hands on the flight out. It was strange, she thought, that she would be nervous to see Ron of all people. He was still the same guy, and she was still the same girl right?

* * *

They made arrangements to meet at his apartment. His roommate answered the door, excited to meet her, and he shook her hand vigorously.

"I'm Thomas, but you can call me Tom."

"Uh, hey Tim... Tom. Sorry, I have a little brother named Tim."

"Ah, that's cool." He smiled widely at her. "It's awesome to finally meet you in person, I've got somewhat of a star crush on you." He placed a hand at the back of his neck and rubbed it shyly.

She chuckled and entered the apartment as he moved aside. "That's very nice, but I'm just a regular person."

"What? No way, you're _the_ Kim Possible- total bad ass."

"Hey, Tom, what did I say about Kim being here?" Ron called out from the kitchen. Tom smiled softly and excused himself, leaving to go back into his room. Kim made her way to the kitchen to greet him, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek as he wrapped a hand around her waist, still moving the food around in the pan before him.

"This is... kinda different."

"Isn't it?" He put the spatula down and strengthened the hold with his other hand. "It's good to see you, KP. It's been too long, I'm sorry I haven't visited."

"No, no it's on both of us, I had more free time than you, and I didn't make the effort until now."

"Well I'm glad you're here, for the weekend too. I can't wait to show you around, this place is amazing."

"Yeah."

He let her go and turned back to cooking. "Lunch is almost ready, it'll be five minutes. In the meantime you should tell me how things are going with Wade, and your folks and hero duty."

"The Rents are good, the Tweebs are going to skip a few grades. Mom can't decide whether or not to get them homeschooling. It might be better, high school is a tough place, especially for kids like them." Ron nodded in agreement. "Wade is back to hacking, but unfortunately there's a lot of stuff to sift through, it's really not a one person job. He did find a recent mission brief about CoCo, seems like Global Justice has them located in Europe somewhere. They're expecting movement any week now, so a team is out there searching for any traces."

"And Dr. Director is still against you interfering?"

"Well, I don't think she was at first, but since that incident with Drakken I've kind of been on her naughty list. She's got me under surveillance, it's taken everything Wade's got to help me sneak off and meet up with Shego."

"Meet up with Shego?" Kim's eyes widened at the accidental admission.

"Er, that is to say... uh... fight Shego."

"What are you doing, Kim?" Ron threw his spatula down and turned to her. "Do you not realize how dangerous she is?"

"I don't need a reminder, Ron." She held up her hand and flashed him the scar on her arm.

"Then why is it so hard for you to just stay away from her? Just stay away."

"I know what I'm doing."

"No you don't! Do you understand how hard it is for me to be here so far away with that mad woman running around and not being able to protect you?" He took the apron off and crumpled it into a ball, throwing it on the countertop. "Lunch is ready." The boy then stormed out of the kitchen and slammed the door to his room shut.

When did Ron become such a Diva? She headed to his door and knocked. "Ron stop acting like a little kid and talk to me." There was no sound in response. "Fine, then just listen." She paused, wondering if it was a good thing to tell him or not. "Shego and I are... we're working things out."

Kim turned and put her back against the door, looking down at her feet.

"I know it sounds weird, but I think I'm closer than ever to getting through to her. We're civil now... kinda. I mean we fight, but it's not for the sole purpose of killing each other like it used to be. We just fight for fun, I guess." She looked towards the ceiling and sighed. "I've only seen her twice since the Atlantic, Ron. But if you don't want me to see her anymore I won't. I don't want Shego to be the reason why we don't work out. You're too important to me."

Ron jiggled the door handle as he opened it, Kim stepping forward and turning around to see him leaning, with a hand on the door. She only saw half of his body, but could tell he looked upset. "You'll really stop seeing Shego?"

Kim bit the inside of her cheek as she looked up at him. "If that's what you want."

"I'd appreciate it." He held a hand out for Kim and she took it, as he lead her inside his room. Ron put his hands around her waist. "You know, you could always move in here with me. There's enough room and I could cook for you whenever you liked." He moved in for a kiss, but Kim turned her head to the side, his lips finding her cheek instead.

He pulled back, and looked at her for a bit, letting go.

"Lunch is... probably ruined huh?" Kim nodded. "We could always go to Bueno Nacho like old times?"

"Yeah ok."

The rest of the day was spent with Ron holding Kim's hand as they walked around campus. As night fell they headed back, Ron offering up his room to Kim, and he spent the night on the couch. She laid there in his bed, looking over at the empty space his body could fit and wondered at why it was that they weren't to that point yet. Why they had never gone past kissing, why he was out there now on the couch and not next to her.

It went back to the Atlantic quake. At that point their relationship was only a few months old. Not nearly enough time for them to be comfortable enough to go to the next stage, and from that point... well they hadn't really made progress in terms of expanding on their feelings. Ron was in a bad place since the incident- unaffectionate, quiet, distant. It was hard for Kim to talk to him, let alone take their relationship to the next step. So she kept her distance, and let him cool off. Going on missions nearly brought back the old Ron, but his boyish charm was gone, replaced by a strong independence.

Ron's powers had been increasing in frequency too, and his control over them was easier. This added boost to his ego made him more self aware and cocky. Kim didn't complain, it was kind of arousing. The power, the confidence, the authority in his stance. If Kim didn't know any better she'd go as far as to say he reminded her of Shego.

Not that Kim found those qualities in Shego arousing. "Not at all." When Shego did it, it was annoying, and... and... Kim willed her mind to be quiet.

And why had she been so angry when Ron forbade her from seeing Shego?

"Darn it all." Kim rolled over on her side. "It's because of the stress, it's just stress."

Kim's dreams didn't agree with her that night. Not that she remembered in the morning.

Kim and Ron lived out the remainder of their weekend together uneventfully, and when it was time to go, Ron took her to the airport with promises of using some time off to visit in order to 'strengthen' their relationship.

* * *

"So how'd it go?" Georgia asked Kim, their third meeting together going fairly slowly.

"Alright I guess." Kim's face looked tired, or not tired, just... upset?

"Is something bothering you?"

"Kinda." Kim sighed. "Ron asked that I not see Shego anymore."

"Why?"

"Because he thinks it's too dangerous. I tried to explain, but Ron is... Ron."

"At the risk of losing your relationship you decided to end things with Shego?"

"Exactly."

"Well, you look obviously upset by the situation."

"I am. I didn't think it'd bother me this much."

Georgia frowned. "I hate to be the devil's advocate here, but does Ron really have to know?"

"You want me to lie to him?"

"Kim, it's your decision, I'm not encouraging anything, I'm just here to help you make the right ones." Georgia looked up briefly, trying to recall something. "Oh!"

Kim looked up in surprise.

"How's the dream journal going?"

Kim visibly blushed. "I haven't been keeping track lately."

"Why not? Are your nightmares gone?"

"Uh, yeah kinda."

"Kinda?"

"Well I'm having dreams still, but they're not scary..."

"Are they still about Shego?"

"No!"

Georgia leaned back at the outburst.

"I mean... I don't know... I'd rather not talk about it."

"Ok." Kim's therapist looked at her watch. "So you skipped your meeting with Shego last week?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe you should go this week and let her know what's going on. Just so she understands."

Kim looked up at Georgia and smiled softly. "Yeah, just so she doesn't wonder right?"

"It's only fair." Kim's therapist winked at her. "Let me know how things go."

* * *

"Any hits on the site, Wade?"

_"No, sorry, Kim. Shego hasn't made any contact since last week." _Kim pursed her lips to the side._ "Maybe she's mad that you blew her off?"_

"I did not blow her off."

_"Yeah you did." _

"Well I had a good reason."

_"Explain that to her." _

Kim imagined Shego lighting up and coming after her in a fit of rage. She physically shuddered. "Er... maybe you could talk to her for me?"

_"Oh no, I'll stay out of this one thanks." _Kim sighed. _"I'll see if I can get hold of her and schedule something." _

"Thanks, Wade. You're the best."

_"Oh, that reminds me. CoCo is active, and you'll never guess where they are." _

"Where?"

_"Syria."_

"Syria? Really? Why there?"

_"The country is in complete turmoil, rebel forces are scattered everywhere, and they currently have one of the largest supplies of chemical warfare weapons at their disposal just waiting to fall into terrorist hands." _

"And it'll be hard for GJ to get in there and find them without drawing attention in such a volatile place."

_"Precisely." _

"But why would they need chemical weapons?"

_"That's exactly what Global Justice is asking." _

"Ok, keep me posted."

* * *

Getting in contact with Shego proved harder than Wade imagined, but after trying a few things he finally traced the anonymous messages from Kim's site to an IP address just outside of Go City. After that it was a bit more hacking and Wade managed to tap in and leave her a message.

Later that week Kim found herself in that familiar warehouse, leaning against a crate in normal clothes, her battle suit hidden beneath them. She waited for nearly a half hour after their scheduled meeting time before she dropped her crossed arms in exasperation and headed towards the front entrance. Approaching footsteps gave Shego away as she walked in with a duffel over her shoulder.

"Hey."

Kim stared before realizing she had been addressed.

"Got something on my face?"

"Uh... no it's just... uh we should talk."

"Let me guess, you're not fighting today either?"

"About last week... I kind of promised Ron that-"

"Buffoon? Wait, so the reason you blew me off last week is because of your idiot boyfriend?"

"He's not an idiot, but yes. He's worried that you're going to hurt me."

"Well he should be. I'm a dangerous woman."

"Right... so. That's why I wasn't around last week, and I wanted to let you know that we can't really do this anymore."

"And so you made me come out here again today for what reason? You obviously had no problem getting my attention, couldn't you have told geekazoid to leave me a message?"

"Yeah." Kim grabbed the long sleeve of her scarred forearm with her left hand and rubbed it subconsciously.

Shego threw the duffle on the floor and roughly took off her jacket. Pulling her shirt off afterwards, revealing to Kim the bra underneath.

"Wha-what are you doing?"

"Let's do this."

"Uh..." Kim's eyes widened a little and Shego pulled her jeans down. Flashes of Shego's black Shadow filled Kim's head, flashes of that black body pushed roughly against hers. "Sh-Shego, we..."

"I wasn't born yesterday, Kim. I know what this is about. If you wanted to do this so bad, then why are you making excuses? Take your clothes off and get ready."

Kim's mind was still giving her pictures of the dreams that she had forgotten all these nights before. An intense red color took control of her face and she backed up slowly. "It's not- It's not like that, I..." Shego's fingers completely taken by Kim, as they ground together.

"Kim."

The girl froze and looked up, a look of fear smeared across her face.

"Are we going to fight or what?"

"Fight?"

"Yeah, you're wearing your suit under those clothes right? I can see your shirt sticking to the material."

"Wha-" Kim looked down and pulled at her top. "You mean...? Then why are you getting undressed."

"Because I'd rather not disintegrate another outfit. Not that I couldn't afford it, but these clothes are expensive and there's no sense in just setting them on fire every time we do this."

Kim put a hand over her mouth and started to laugh. Shego stood there in front of her in a matching pair of undergarments and just watched confused.

"Why are you...?" Then it clicked. "Oh. Oh! No..." Shego started to chuckle. "I didn't mean it to sound like that, I'm sorry." She smiled widely at Kim as the girl laughed.

Kim, was nearly crying now in laughter. It wasn't that funny, but she felt like she was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Her breathing was labored, and water streamed down her face.

Shego's smile faded. "It's not that funny."

Kim fell to her knees, both hands on the floor in front of her as she gasped, switching between laughing and crying every few seconds.

"Kim."

The younger girl couldn't respond.

"What are you...?" Shego took a step forward, holding her right hand out slightly in Kim's direction.

"I-"

A frown formed on the villainess' face. Something was very wrong.

"They-they're about you."

"What's about me?"

Kim squinted her eyes closed, desperately trying to calm down. "The dreams."

"What dreams? What are you talking about?" Shego walked over to her and kneeled, resting a hand on the girl's back. "Are you having a panic attack?" She could feel the young girl shake under her hand and looked up at the empty warehouse around them. "Kim, you have to relax."

Kim breathed manually, taking deep breaths, overwhelmed by a feeling of fear. Her chest felt like it was on fire. She started to sweat intensely and Shego noticed this, aware of the fact that her skin wouldn't be able to breathe under the battle suit.

"Kim I need to take your suit off."

She didn't move so Shego started to help her take her shirt and cargo pants off. Her trembling fingers traveled along the suit to find the zippers and she moved them along Kim's limbs, helping to separate the fabric from the young girl's skin.

"How's that?"

Shego could tell that Kim was breathing better, and had stopped laughing and crying, occasionally letting out a small sound. She sat beside the girl, who was on her back now, with one hand rested on a bended knee. She took a deep breath and shook her head.

"You really scared me."

"I'm sorry."

Shego turned to her with an expressionless face. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah." Kim took another deep breath. "Getting there, thanks."

"For what?"

"Trying to comfort me. Helping me with my suit."

"Don't get used to it." Shego stood up and started to put her clothes back on. "It seems like you have a lot of things to work out, so I'll cancel this week." She leaned over and picked up the duffle, throwing it over her shoulder. "Are you alright to get home on your own?"

"Yeah."

"We'll try again next week." Then she left, leaving Kim on the floor covered in the remains of her panic attack- trembling and confused but still somewhat relieved. She turned over on her side and curled into a ball, staring at a scuff in the floor as the footsteps faded.


	9. The Next Step

So... it's been a while. How is everyone?

I've been putting this off for no specific reason. I just want to say I'm sorry it's been like 6 odd months since the last chapter, but I have not given up. Half of this next chapter has been written for just as long. I don't want you guys to feel like you have to go back and read what has happened in case you forgot so I'll take a bit to summarize everything up until this point for your convenience. Feel free to skip it, and go right to chapter 8.

Enjoy.

_After the events of the Mid Atlantic quake, Kim finds that the world she lives in is less black and white than she remembers. Enemies are becoming friends, friends are becoming distant, and people she used to rely on are turning their backs on her. _

_She's struggling to maintain a stable physical and mental health dealing with her boyfriend, Ron, living in another state and their disintegrating relationship; her first upcoming college semester; Global Justice and their affiliation with CoCo; and a strange nonlethal relationship with a woman she has lived to fight for years. _

_We last left Kim alone and shattered on the floor of a warehouse, where she realized that Shego might mean more to her than she ever imagined. _

_How will she deal with this new information, and how does she manage to keep herself from going off the deep end?_

* * *

Chapter 8, The Next Step

Wade knew something was wrong when Kim called him to get a ride back home. She was a mess. It was obvious she had been crying, but it didn't seem like the girl wanted to talk about it. So she went home, avoiding looking at her parents and spent the rest of the day in her room.

Kim was experiencing one of the most dramatic situations in her life. Crime fighting didn't even come close to what this was. Apparently, for the past week she'd been having sexual fantasies in her sleep about... Shego. Her skin crawled. It had to be a mistake, there's no way she could even think about Shego that way.

Kim buried her face into her sheets. They're just dreams right? They don't mean anything. It's just a dream. And there was an explanation for it right? Shego and her had been getting closer lately, that was understandable. Her subconscious mind just confused the proximity of their fighting with... sex. Why... why not Ron or _anyone_ else- literally anyone would be better.

Ok, enough of this. Kim is a strong independent woman, and it would take more than sex to throw her off her game. Especially imaginary sex. Hot, passionate- stop! "Ugh!" Kim threw her pillow across the room and it hit the wall with a dull thud.

How was she even supposed to face Shego after this? The last time she'd looked at the woman she had a panic attack. But that was reasonable! Someone she'd been taught to hate for years, someone who'd put her in more danger than was legal, someone who worked for a mass murderer. And Kim was just all of a sudden fantasizing about her?

"I am not fantasizing about Shego. They're just dreams." A part of her still didn't believe it. And that was the part the kept bugging her. It crawled around under her skin making her uncomfortable and sensitive to everyone around her. Kim's attitude got short, her temper flared more frequently, and it seemed that anytime anyone even brought up crime fighting she stormed out of the room in anger.

Her parents were worried, and asked to accompany her at therapy at the start of the new week. Kim refused, and Georgia backed her up, stating patient confidentiality issues. Once she was sure her parents were unable to hear them talk, Kim let out a small sob.

"I'm a horrible person."

Georgia uncrossed her legs and leaned forward in her chair. Body language reassuring Kim that she was interested and listening intently. "Tell me what's bothering you."

"Those dreams I mentioned... the ones I didn't want to talk about. They_ are_ about Shego."

"Did you figure that out once you two met back up?"

"Yes. I had a panic attack."

"You- that's serious, Kim. Have you had another one since then?"

"No."

"What caused it?"

"The dream... Shego."

"Are you going to be ok talking about it? Do you even want to?"

"Uh..." Kim sat for what felt like 10 minutes before she sighed and opened up. She told Georgia about the dreams in which they were doing things.

Her therapist looked at Kim the same way and tried her best to appear comforting. "So. Now things are a bit different huh?"

Kim nodded in response with a huge blush on her face.

"I want to approach this subject gently, and I know we talked about it before but... has your relationship changed at all?"

"Kind of..." Kim ran a hand through her bangs. "Since I brought up her and I having scheduled events in which we fight things have been way, way different. She's been nicer, looking out for me and pulling punches that would definitely cause a bad injury. I'm getting small burns, but nothing that would leave scars, and just overall there's this sense of comfort. Like what we're doing is the most natural thing in the world, that we've always wanted this and it's finally happening.

"I think she really likes it, only... I... maybe her style of dress is a bit inappropriate, not that she has anything to do with it."

"What style of dress is that?"

"Well... because Shego's body gets so hot when she becomes engulfed in flames, everything she has on just burns off."

"She fights naked?"

"Right..."

Her therapist cocked an eyebrow and slid her hands over the notepad in front of her. "I see."

"But, it's not- I'm not a prude or anything, I mean I was a cheerleader for years. I've seen my fair share of naked women. Not that I look at them! Just-"

Georgia chuckled. "I understand, no need to explain." She leaned back in her chair. "So this is certainly interesting."

Kim bit her bottom lip, trying desperately not to bring up remnants of her subconscious.

"How do you feel during the dream? Are you still having them?"

"Um..." Her mouth quirked to the side as she thought. "It's a strange thing. Like somehow I feel very secure, as if it's a common thing." Her blush returned. "Other than that it feels like... well I don't- I'm a virgin, so I don't have the ability to compare it to sex, but that's what I imagine it feels like." Her lips smoothed into a thin line as she struggled to keep the heat off her face.

"Ok, let's shut this down with a brief comforting thought. You may have already tried to rationalize what you're feeling many times, but I'm just going to emphasize what you may already know.

"Dreams are not always subconscious desires. Any number of things could cause scenarios to occur that would otherwise frighten or confuse the dreamer. That is after all what a nightmare is. And while I don't believe these are nightmares, I'd say they're manifestations of your inability to define a proper relationship with Shego. You're trying to put a label on a relationship that makes no sense, and the easiest way to do that is by sexualizing the content. That's understandable, as sex is comparatively the most primal thing humans do other than violence." She closed her eyes for a brief few seconds. "Don't worry about this, Kim. As long as you don't harbor any conscious desires for Shego, it's all just in your head."

"That sounds reasonable. How do I stop the dreams though?"

"Well firstly I want to ask what you plan on doing with her now."

"I didn't really... I mean it would be a lie to say I don't want to keep fighting. Even when I tried to explain to her what the situation was she could see immediately my hesitation to break off our sessions. But Ron means so much to me. If he ever found out I was going behind his back things would be disastrous."

"Maybe this is just for my own amusement, but I'd be really interested to know what's going on, on Shego's side of this."

"How do we do that?"

"I have a feeling that if you spend some time away she's going to come looking for you."

"What?"

"Take a break. I know it sucks, but you need some time away from her anyway. After your last run in it would be unwise as a medical professional to encourage that you keep meeting until you feel like you can stabilize your feelings and not have another panic attack. In your time away, let's see how Shego handles the separation. If I'm right, and I'm betting heavily on it, she'll make the first move."

"Why is that important?"

"Because your self esteem will get a much needed boost to know that someone you so obviously require attention from will return the sentiment. Once this happens, I think the dreams will end. But that's just a hypothesis." She paused and stared off at the wall behind Kim. "When do you start college?"

"In a few weeks."

"Are you moving away, or attending a university here?"

"Go City has a really amazing university. I think I'm just going to attend the one here."

"It's quite a drive from Middleton."

"Yeah, my parents and I talked about renting an apartment here near the university."

"That's probably best. It's going to be hard your first year, living away from home and not knowing anyone."

"Monique will be there. At least the first two years until she can apply for an amazing school in New York or Miami."

"That's great then! Are you excited?"

"I'm not sure. I mean yeah there's a lot of things I'm really looking forward to, but I'm worried that school and saving the world won't mix well."

"Trust me when I say you'll have no problem balancing the two, you just need to get comfortable with your study habits, and not rely on people being so understanding. Your professors aren't going to care what country you saved that week if you don't get your assignment in on time. Thankfully they don't care about much, so I have a feeling you'll be safe to keep going on both."

"That's definitely a relief. I wasn't sure what to expect being the first of my siblings to go, but considering my brothers are dweebs I wouldn't be surprised if they got there next year."

The two women shared a smile. "So what are your plans for the remainder of the summer?"

"That's a good question. I guess apartment hunting, preparing for school and all that. Might visit Ron, deal with... world things."

"World things?"

"World things."

* * *

Kim stood up straight and stretched, trying to loosen her muscles up from all the heavy lifting she'd been doing the past few days. Packing had to be the worst thing ever. Thankfully, she wouldn't be taking too many things to her new apartment as it was already furnished.

Ron and her hadn't met up during the remainder of the summer, like he promised, but Kim was slowly getting over it. Of all the things she could possibly stress about, she was getting tired of him being the majority of her problems. If he wanted to keep up their relationship, he was going to have to work harder than that, otherwise she wouldn't even bother.

A tap on her window broke her thought process and she turned around to look at it. Nothing. "Weird." She turned back and started to seal up a box she'd been loading up when it happened again. This time she walked over to the window and pulled up on the frame, sticking her head out to look out on her back yard. A hand quickly flew forward and reached for her, but Kim's reflexes took charge and she grabbed the arm, pulling its owner inside as she pinned them to the floor. "Shego?"

"Who were you expecting?"

"Certainly not you."

The woman under her squirmed awkwardly."Trust me enough to get off?"

Kim thought on that for a moment and decided to give the other woman a chance, standing up and offering a hand out to help the villainess up. "Why are you here?"

"I noticed you've been kinda quiet lately. Haven't heard from you in weeks, thought I'd drop by and see if you died. Then I noticed you're packing."

"Normal people don't creepily watch their enemies through their bedroom windows."

"Edward did it."

"The vampire? Dude you watch twilight?"

"What? No, it was a joke." The romantic implications certainly didn't slip past Kim.

"Sure." Kim moved past Shego and picked the box up, stacking it neatly on the others and dusted her hands off. "I'm starting college in a few days."

"College? Ho boy, you're young."

"Young? You can't be that much older than me."

"I haven't even been near a school for a few years, get your approximations from that."

"Yeah, well I'm not dead, sorry to disappoint." Kim was absolutely loving this situation. Georgia was right, Shego had done exactly what her therapist had told her, and despite the teasing it was obvious the older woman was missing her.

"Yeah... so where are you going to college? Obviously not here in Middleton if you're packing."

Kim stopped moving things around, and turned to the woman who was sitting innocently on her bed. "This is super sketch."

"Sketch?"

"Yeah. You blow up on me, then I don't see you for weeks and you nearly kill me. Months later we're having play dates, and you're treating me like a normal person, a few weeks after that you're sitting in my room making small talk. That's sketch."

"I... guess? Look I'm only here to check up on you, after you freaked out the last time we met I needed some kind of resolution as to what's going on. Half the crap you said didn't make any sense- something about having dreams about me?" Shego stood up and headed over to the window. "If you're fine, whatever, great. Go off to college and have a fantastic time."

Kim watched her slowly swing a leg over the threshold and sighed dropping her crossed arms. "I'm going to Go City University."

"GoU?"

"Yeah. Mo is coming with me, we've got an apartment sorted out and everything."

"It's a great school."

Kim flattened out her lips and nodded slowly. "I guess it'll be kinda weird being so far away from my family and friends."

"I live in Go City."

Kim didn't really know how to take that. Was it an invitation?

"I mean. It's a great place to live, a little pricey, but it is a big University town so there are a lot of cool places for students. I don't think you'll have a problem fitting in, and it's not that far from here- a few hours by car, so if you wanted to come home it wouldn't be that bad."

"Yep."

"Going to be weird balancing out the whole hero thing with school, but it's going to be easier than high school by far. Actually Global Justice may be able to help you out with scheduling, write you excused absence notes." Shego started chuckling. "Dear Professor X, please excuse Kim Possible from class on Thursday as she was in China fighting off a robot invasion. Sincerely yours, Global Justice."

Kim smiled and rubbed the back of her neck. "It's funny that you can joke around about such things, considering not long ago you could have easily replaced 'robot invasion' with Drakken and your name."

"Yeah, well things have changed. Drakken is still in high security prison, which is actually ironic since they couldn't charge him with the earthquake considering it happened in the middle of the Atlantic."

"What have you been doing since then?"

"Uh, traveling a lot I guess? I've got enough money to buy a small country, so I've just been enjoying some R&R. Thinking about retirement."

"Seriously?"

Shego laughed at that. "No. I'm too young to ditch the villain scene, having too much fun. You should try it, maybe that stick up your ass would finally fall out."

"There is no stick up my ass. Just because I'd rather save people than hurt them doesn't mean you can go around acting like doing the hero thing is synonymous with being a pompous stiff-neck."

"It's a joke Princess lighten up."

"I know what it is..." Kim subconsciously grabbed at her arm, and Shego watched.

"The scar... is it bad?" The younger woman looked down at her long sleeve and immediately let go realizing what Shego meant.

"No, well yeah. There's obvious discoloration, a hand print with distinct fingers and everything. On my leg too. I guess you could say you've got your hands all over me." Kim forced a laugh, feeling awkward about the joke. This whole thing was awkward. Shego here in her room, having a civil conversation, showing concern.

The other woman seemed to be preoccupied thinking about something. "I'll get hold of you when you settle in, in GoU. If you want?"

"Uh, yeah."

Then she was gone. Kim looked around her room and heavily palmed her face with one hand. "'hands all over me'? Geez could I be any more obvious?"

Whatever Kim's relationship had been with Shego up until this point was clearly no longer something addressed by the other woman. Maybe this was her attempt at a fresh start? But why Kim? Why now? There were way too many questions floating around in the young heroines mind, so she tried to clear it by going back to packing. She left tomorrow and was almost finished, it would certainly be great to get out of this house and start somewhere new for a change.

Obviously she wasn't the only one that wanted to move on.


	10. Welcome to the Jungle

I got a lovely review from Skire today (sorry no KiGo yet) reminding me that people actually do read this, and I've been the worst updater ever. Sorry, I'm graduating college in a few weeks and a few other new hobbies have kept me busy. I will not abandon this if there are people still enjoying it, but just a reminder this isn't even halfway over, so that's pretty daunting to think about.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 9, Welcome to the Jungle

Feeling very relieved everything had been smooth sailing up until now, Kim jumped towards the couch, crashing next to Monique with her legs in the way of the other girl's laptop.

"Girl, I know how much you love those legs, but if you don't get them up off of my laptop I will not hesitate to break one."

Kim lifted them up and swung them around to sit appropriately on the furniture. "Mo classes start tomorrow!"

"I would ask if you're excited, but it's pretty obvious."

Kim rolled her eyes and flippantly waved her right hand back and forth. "I can't believe you're not freaking out about this."

"Freshmen classes ain't nothin' but a thing."

"Huh?"

"Girl did you even look at the classes you signed up for?"

"Yeah, they're all pretty basic entry level classes."

Monique shut the laptop and turned to her. "Exactly. Pre-cal? Lit? These are weed out classes that have nothing to do with our majors. Until we get further in, I doubt I'll even attend half of these."

"You can't just skip class, what's the point in even taking it if you're not going to attend?"

Monique shrugged. "I didn't ask to take pre-cal, pre-cal asked to take me."

Kim bit her bottom lip and drifted off into deep thought. At least if classes didn't have mandatory attendance she would have a much easier time slipping away in case of an emergency. Maybe college is exactly what the doctor ordered.

* * *

The door to Monique and Kim's apartment crashed open as the redhead stormed through the living room, throwing her bag roughly onto the nearest couch. She heard some shuffling in Monique's bedroom and dumped herself on the loveseat.

"Hey, I'm trying to sleep in here, what are you-"

"It's 2 in the afternoon, Mo!"

The darker skinned girl paused and put a finger on her bottom lip. "Does something important happen at 2?"

"No, but you skipped all your classes, which I might add are absolutely horrible." The weight of the fabric under Kim shifted as her best friend sat down.

"Rough first day?"

"Yes!" Kim huffed and crossed her arms. "How do people even learn anything? The auditoriums are crowded with hundreds of other students, the professors barely speak English, and I'm pretty sure I know what a parallel line is." She scrunched her face up and gave Monique a 'duh' face. "Like, I could teach these classes. Not to mention parking is horrible, and the campus is huge, it takes forever to find the room in the first place, I just..." She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. "Whatever," the cheerleader groaned making sure to pronounce each word separately.

"What did Mo tell you? Weed out classes."

"I think I might take up your suggestion on skipping. At this rate it's just a waste of time."

"It'll get better throughout the semester. Remember it's your first day of college, these professors are trying to get your feet wet before they hit you with things even NASA scientists can't do." Monique patted the leg next to her and got up, heading back to her room. "But next time you come home and have a fit, take it out on a tree or something, this girl needs her beauty sleep."

Kim opened her eyes and stared straight ahead at their flat screen before stretching to hit the remote and turn on the local news. Whatever was going on in her community quickly got drowned out as her attention shifted to her Kimmunicator which was dangling on the edge of the coffee table before her. "Nope."

She lifted a foot and kicked the device off the opposite end of the table and watched as it clattered on the hard wood beneath it. Kim almost wished it would start chirping so she could welcome a much needed distraction after her short, but exhausting day- almost.

Then for a brief moment, her mind wandered. "I wonder what Shego's doing." Kim spared another glance at her gadget and leaned forward in her seat. "Maybe if I just..." She recoiled and rested both forearms on her knees, head dropping. "She's probably busy."

Kim tapped her foot a few times in annoyance.

"Then again she did say to call once I got in didn't she? Or did she say _she_ would call?" A frustrated sound came from the younger girl as she stood up and decided to go for a jog.

* * *

It took about a week before Kim's math class actually started on new material, and unfortunately due to a really bad parking situation, she was running late and had to take a seat in the back of the auditorium.

Just a few seconds after sitting down the back door opened again. "At least I'm not the only one running late," she mused to herself as the student came in. Kim never turned to look at the distraction until it sat in the chair next to her and spoke.

"How's your first week been, Cupcake?"

Kim's head nearly snapped off at the speed it turned to look right into the green eyes of her enemy. "She-!"

A few students turned around to give nasty looks at the two girls behind them as more muffled shouts came from beneath Shego's hand which was currently glued to the younger woman's mouth. "Now, now we're in class, try not to make a scene alright?" She removed the appendage and smiled mischievously at Kim.

"What are you doing here?" The former cheerleader questioned in an elevated whisper.

"Learning about..." Shego paused and turned to squint at the projector screen a hundred feet away "parabolas?".

"You're not in this class." Kim turned back in her seat to stare forward at her professor while watching closely out of the corner of her eye.

"Now see this is why you're in college. Bright little flashlight aren't you?" Shego swung back and forth in her chair, and slapped a hand down lightly on the long table in front of her. "I told you I'd check on you, see how things are going." She paused and pushed lightly on the red head's chair with her foot, causing it to turn left. "I debated whether to bother you in class or at home, but I decided this was probably better."

"You're distracting me." On queue some girl three rows ahead turned around and let out a loud shush. Kim smiled sarcastically at her and turned to her companion, waving a hand out for emphasis.

"Yeah, yeah. So when are we getting together?" The girl from before shushed them again and Shego turned to her and lit up a single hand in a threatening manner. The girl's eyes sprung open and she whipped back around, cowering in her chair. "Now that you don't live as far away as you did we can meet up for practice more often right?"

"Can we talk about this later?"

The villainess stood up and slammed both hands on the table, drawing more attention than before, and in a loud voice bragged, "Come on, Princess, you're not fooling anyone." The entire classroom got silent and looked back at them.

"Excuse me, but you disrupt class," the professor scolded, "behavior unacceptable, please leave." The broken English made Shego's smirk grow a little bit before she saluted and walked towards the back door.

"I'll see you around, Kim Possible!" And the door slammed shut.

The entire room erupted into whispers as various 'Kim Possible' comments could be heard before the redhead's face turned just as dark and she gathered her things, rushing out of the room shortly afterwards.

Jogging a bit to catch Shego, she practically screamed in annoyance.

"You are the worst possible human being I have ever met."

"You didn't like my performance?"

"Performance? Now I can't go back to class without everyone staring at me like I'm on display. I was trying to avoid that."

Shego shrugged. "That's the price you pay for being a celebrity."

"You're one to talk."

"No one announced _my_ name to the entire class."

"Yeah because if they did, there'd be a stampede of fleeing students." The bite in that comment made the older woman's shoulders crawl.

"In a week no one's going to remember, just chill out."

Kim sighed, squeezing the books in her arms against her chest.

"But anyway, why would you bother going to that class, you've taken pre-cal before right?"

"It's mandatory, or I could take calculus, but honestly I just wanted an easy first semester."

"You realize pre-cal is harder than calc right?"

"Seriously, we spent the last three days learning the sides of a triangle. I think I can manage."

The woman next to her chuckled a bit. "It gets harder." Shego hooked the thumbs of her hands into her skinny jeans and took longer strides. "And if for whatever reason you find you can't manage, I can tutor you a bit."

Kim sped up and cocked a brow giving her a skeptical look in response. "You? Tutor?"

"What, of course I do! You don't remember when-"

"I meant me specifically." Kim cut her off.

"I practically train you in combat as it is, math isn't that big of a leap is it? No pun intended."

"Uh... no?"

"So how's everything else? All settled in to your new place?"

"Ok, can we drop the act, it's getting too weird for me to handle."

"Act?"

"Yeah. You being all nice to me and junk." Shego stopped and turned to Kim, confusion on her face.

"What are you talking about."

"Do you want something? Is that what this is?"

"Kimmie, you-"

"Or is this some kind of ploy to get me to drop my guard so you can do something illegal?"

Shego removed her thumbs from her waistband and closed her eyes in disbelief. "I haven't given you any reason to dislike me the past few weeks, and even then you're convinced I'm doing this for some nefarious purpose." She opened her eyes and pushed her face within inches of Kim's. "Maybe I'm not an asshole twenty-four, seven and it's hard for you to come to terms with that?

"Villainy is my job, not my lifestyle. Yes sometimes they mix, but I enjoy the occasional interaction with normal people. Then again you're not very normal yourself." She walked off, leaving Kim to jog and catch up again.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I'm not used to you..."

"To me being civil?" Shego replaced her empty pockets with her hands. "It wasn't enough that I haven't tried to kill you in months? I think that's a big step in the right direction."

"But why?"

"Because I've done a lot of things, but I've never been charged with murder, and I don't intend to start now."

"No I mean... lately you've been really nice, I guess I just... is this going to be a normal thing for you?"

The green woman paused right outside a classy black sports car parked on the street and took the ticket off the windshield, burning it in one fluid motion. "It might be if you play your cards right." She opened the driver door and got in, starting the engine. The passenger window rolled down a bit, as sight of the villainess with dark shades came into view for Kim. "Since you're not a fan of visiting hours during class, I'll stop by your place."

"Shego, you can't just-" the window rolled up, and Kim heard the gear shift to drive. "I live with someone, Shego!" She shouted as the vehicle drove off in a roar of acceleration. "This is a school zone!"

Kim shook her head as she smirked and walked across the street towards her car.


	11. You're Really All That We Wanted

I wish I had something more interesting to say other than thank you guys so much for reviewing, I think I replied to everyone who sent me one. Any and all questions will hopefully be answered in the next few chapters, don't worry I do have a partial outline in my thick skull.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 10, You're Really All That We Wanted

The rush of water coming from the bathroom drowned out the sound of the television in front of Monique- not that she was even paying attention to it. Kim had just gotten home from a long run and the first thing she did was get in the shower. The darker woman was busy surfing a frequent fashion blog until a knock sounded at the door.

She glanced up and ignored it.

A few seconds later the knock reappeared and she sighed, "Kim someone's at the door." Receiving no response she reluctantly stood and looked through the peephole. Her eyes widened and she reached for the lock, flicking it and yanking the door open, then jumping out at the person on the other side of the threshold. "Ron!"

The blonde boy hugged her cheerfully and stepped back, looking her in the face. "Hey, Mo, how have things been?"

"Oh, pretty boring really. I can't believe I'm getting credit for an education by sitting on my butt all day."

He chuckled and shook his head back and forth. "You know they generally give those out under the impression that you actually go to class."

"What they don't know won't kill 'em." She lead him inside the apartment and shut the door after. "So this is a nice visit! Does Kim know you're here?"

"No actually, I thought I'd surprise her." He rested a hand on the back of his neck and rubbed it slowly. "It's been quite some time since we talked actually and I realized how much I miss what we used to have."

"Ah, here to win back the girl?"

"Something like that hopefully." His hand dropped to his side and he looked up towards the bathroom. "Did I come at a bad time? I wanted to wait a week after you two started classes so I didn't interrupt any other plans you guys might have had."

"No, your timing is perfect, and she's actually done with classes for the day."

"Oh, uh..."

"Just take a seat on the couch, tell me how school's been for you." They both sat down next to each other as the shower shut off.

"Yeah, so I'm into my second semester now and things are great. I'm actually a straight A student if you can believe that."

"What? Really, that's amazing!" Monique glanced in the direction of the bathroom, as the conversation fell into an awkward silence. The thought didn't escape her at how far apart her and Ron had drifted as friends. Not that they had ever been particularly close, Kim being one of the main reasons they hung out in the first place.

The shower door clicked open and Kim walked out, with a towel around her body, and one in her hands that she used to dry off her hair. "Mo, I actually wanted to warn you that I'm expecting a visi... tor." She paused abruptly in the entrance to the living room with her mouth half open. "Ron?"

"H-hey, Kim." Ron stood and turned towards her noticeably gulping.

"What are you doing here?" She removed the towel from her hair and pushed the mess out of her face with a swipe from her hand.

His demeanor dropped in surprise. "Are you not happy to see me?"

"I just... I'm shocked is all. I mean I haven't heard from you in over a month and you just show up at my apartment?"

Monique stood up slowly, creeping out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Well, ok yeah there are some things we have to talk about, but I didn't think you'd be disappointed to see me!" He raised both hands up waist high.

"I'm not..." Kim pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'm going to change, and we can talk about this after." She turned and left, leaving Ron alone in the living room.

He dropped his arms and sat on the couch, resting his head in both hands.

Monique came back into the room with a yogurt in one hand and a spoon in the other. "Well, you kinda had to expect this right?"

"Yeah, but I figured I had a fifty-fifty chance, and I was hoping it would lean towards the fifty where she ran over and hugged me like you did."

"Ron you have never been great at understanding the ladies."

"I got _the_ Kim Possible didn't I? And she's the best catch in the whole world, thank you very much."

"And the rest of the world is still trying to figure out how." She laughed and took a bite from her yogurt.

"Hey, never question the Ron factor. It works in mysterious ways."

"That's for sure."

There was another knock at the door.

Monique headed towards it and looked through the peephole one more time. The yogurt in her hand fell to the floor and rolled across the hard wood, spilling its contents in an arc as it tapped the base of Ron's shoe. "Mo, what are you-"

The girl spun around, her hand grasping dangerously at the door handle as she landed on her knees, shaking a hand wildly back and forth. She harshly shushed him, then crawled across the apartment and opened the kitchen window. Monique was nearly half out and straddling the frame, when Ron went to the door and called out to her.

"We're on the third floor, Mo." He reached for the handle and slid the door open, both figures on either side freezing in response. Ron could not move, every muscle in his body had tensed up as flashbacks to the Atlantic Quake drifted in and out of his mind.

Shego took a step back and readied herself for an attack. That's when Kim entered the room and the two women exchanged glances before Ron turned around and looked at his old friend.

"Are you kidding me?"

Kim opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Are you fucking now too? Is that what this is? She comes around and you two get together behind my back?"

Shego smirked and stood up straight, drawing out her next sentence. "Looks like the jig is up, Princess, little Rony's learned our secret."

Ron turned towards her and jumped, tackling Shego to the ground and throwing a fist which the villainess caught easily. The two struggled briefly before flipping positions. A flaming hand was inches away from Ron's face before Kim pulled the older woman off the boy.

She shoved Shego to the side and looked down at Ron with intense features. "Really, the first time I see you in over a month and you're starting a fight in my apartment? You still haven't grown up, Ron." She turned to the side for a split second before biting back again. "And you know what? Shego is my enemy and she still visited me more often than you did." A warm sleeve brushed up against the side of Ron's cheek as he partially sat up."And before I get called out for it, yes Shego and I have been fighting behind your back. I'm sorry I broke your trust."

Kim turned to the other woman.

"And Shego, Ron means a lot to me, and he's been through a lot because of _you_. And you will not come to my house uninvited and give him a hard time."

The green skinned woman broke a smile.

"It's not funny, Shego."

"Yeah, actually it is. You know why?" She brushed past Kim and picked Ron up by the collar. "Because this pathetic excuse for a man has consistently helped bring Drakken down for no other reason than his absolute stupidity, and when he disappears you forgive him without hesitation. But when I treat you well, and go out of my way to be friendly I get the third degree.

"I understand there's a lot of stuff between us that seems crazy, too crazy to forgive, but I..." She pushed Ron back and turned to face Kim. "You know actually I'm just going to leave. Enjoy your life with Wonder Bread, here." Shego headed down the stairs outside the door and disappeared.

Ron waited for Kim to say something, anything, but when he was sure she wouldn't he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Look I never wanted to be the reason you were unhappy, Kim."

He took a step forward, but she still refused to look at him choosing instead to lightly scratch the scar on her arm.

"We need to talk about Shego. Clearly something has been going on between you two that no one else knows about, judging by the fact that Monique almost jumped out of the kitchen window after seeing who was at the door." He turned to the right and eyed the room in question. "Actually I hope she's still in there, you should probably explain this to her, or at least check to see she hasn't broken a leg or something."

Kim sat down on the couch behind her and called out to the kitchen, "Mo, come here there's something I have to say and you need to hear it too."

Her friend moved from her position, pressed up against the door listening intently, and opened it casually.

"Everyone sit, this is kinda a long one."

And so she described each event in as much detail as she could, pausing to clarify when something was questioned, and leaving out the... more private details concerning her budding feelings towards the older woman that even she could not explain. Calming Ron down when she explained all the new physical scars that were the result of her efforts in taming Shego, and avoiding having her eardrums popped at the loud protests that Monique gave off. Until finally the narrative was over and all three of them sat in silence, absorbing what had happened.

"So..." Ron was the first to break the subsequent silence. "Is Shego good now?"

Kim sighed in response- she really didn't know the answer to that herself. "As far as things have been over the past few weeks she hasn't been... a threat? I can't really answer that question. Things have been different though, she's changed a lot. Not that the beginning wasn't pretty bad, with her trying to actually kill me and all."

"But, now she's making house calls so I mean, I guess you're at the point where you kinda just accept that she's going to be showing up more frequently in your life?" The blonde boy sat back in the couch and put a hand over his eyes.

"What am I supposed to do? Tell her off and ignore the fact that she's finally becoming the kind of person I tried to change her into in the first place? I think she's respecting me as an equal now that we don't have any reason to fight. And maybe she sees us being friends? Maybe she's just lonely.

"Drakken has been in prison for months now, and as far as I know she's spent the majority of her time here in Go City. She doesn't have any family, and I don't know, I think she looks forward to seeing me."

"Ok, no." Monique stood up and put her hands on her hips. "I'm going to be the voice of reason here and tell you, you're both nuts. You think I don't know what that woman put you through during high school? Heck the whole world knows what kind of person she is, and if you just brushed it off, she almost killed Ron two seconds ago."

"But she didn't."

"And why? Because you intervened? What if you hadn't? I mean we saw what she did to your arm and leg Kim, she could have done that to Ron."

"He attacked her!" Kim stood up clearly agitated.

"Yeah, after she made that smug remark about sleeping with you!" Ron was standing now too.

"I never said she was perfect! Her and Ron never had a good relationship, and I didn't say she was completely good, I said I didn't know. Clearly she has some issues still, but that doesn't mean she can't change."

Ron and Monique both crossed their arms.

"I know that since you've been off in lala land playing Cooking Momma that you've probably forgotten that I'm still saving the world, but don't you think it's about time you got back to reality? CoCo is still out there. And in case you were wondering, the last update I got they were floating around Syria possibly playing with biochemical warfare. And I know that's not our job, but we are probably going to have to get involved with this if Global Justice needs us."

Ron uncrossed his arms and looked down at the floor.

"The threat is real, and it's more serious than it's ever been. Drakken may have killed thousands of people, but we can't even hope to estimate how many CoCo are targeting. And if Shego is turning good, I'd rather have her on my team fighting with us than taking on this threat without her.

"She's one of the strongest people we've ever fought against. And she has information on comet powers that we've yet to discover, which I might add is the exact thing we're fighting against."

Her old sidekick shook his head. "Maybe Kim's right. Plus if anyone could handle Shego it's her. I'm not saying I completely trust this woman, but I'm willing to let Kim have some room on this one. Especially if you think you can convince Shego to fight with us against CoCo."

Now it was Kim's turn to shake her head. "In case you also missed her walking out, the relationship is now unraveling at the seams. Who knows what she's feeling right now, or if she'll even want to talk again. But Ron you're going to have to apologize."

"What, me?" His mouth hung open.

"You think _she's_ going to apologize considering you attacked her?"

"But she-" He looked at Monique for support, but she wasn't having any of it.

"This ain't my battle."

"Kim you can't honestly expect me to apologize to her after everything."

She sighed. "I guess not, but the least you could do is try and treat her like a normal person you know? You don't even have to get a long, but it would be great if you didn't act so hostile towards her. And I mean who knows, maybe she doesn't even have an interest in helping us out with CoCo, I haven't really even mentioned it. I mean up until this point we've still kinda had an all work no play relationship so..."

"Well if something is going to happen between you two, now would be a really good time for it to start. The earlier we can get Shego into the mix, the easier it'll be to start working with her to train, so that if she does team up we're not running into each other during the fight." Ron looked down at his abdomen and blushed lightly. "Plus I... kinda need to get back in shape. Cooking school is not helping."

"How long are you going to be in town, Ron?" Kim wondered.

"Uh, not too long, just until tomorrow. That is if things went well I thought I could crash at your place? If not that's cool I was going to spend the weekend with my folks anyway. You're not the only person I haven't seen in a bit."

Kim looked at Monique who made a clicking sound with her tongue. "Boy of course you can spend the night. It'll be just like old times right?"

"Yeah." Ron's face lit up and he turned to Kim.

She smiled politely, and reached into her pocket, fumbling with her Kimmunicator. "I uh, gotta make a call to Wade to check on something, you guys don't mind if I head out for a bit right?"

They both shook their heads no and she went out the front door, and down the stairs into the atrium of their building. It only took a few rings before Wade's familiar voice was on the line. "Kim, long time no see, how's college going?"

"Things are good, I really had a favor to ask you."

"Shoot."

"You think you could get a hold of Shego? Or at least a place where I can leave her a message please?"

"I could probably leave her a message if you wanted." Wade put his drink down and scratched the side of his face. "Uh, Kim is there something going on between you and Shego that I should know about?"

Kim turned her attention away from the path in front of her towards the Kimmunicator.

"I mean I've kept this between just us, but if there's something dangerous going on I can't keep this a secret anymore. I just... I almost told someone after the last time I set you two up, but..."

"Ron and Monique know about everything now. That was actually why I called. Shego and Ron both showed up at my place unexpectedly earlier and things got a little heated, but Shego stormed out and now I need to talk to her, so if you could please just leave her a message?"

"Uh, yeah sure."

"Tell her to meet me at the football stadium tonight at 1."

"That it?"

"Yeah, thanks again, Wade." The connection ended and Kim turned back around towards her apartment. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

When Kim was sure that the other occupants of her apartment had gone to sleep, she opened her window and scaled down the brick facade with help from her hairdryer grappling hook.

While she wasn't expecting Shego to actually show, she wanted to offer up the olive branch first, and especially not let any time pass in which the other woman had time to think about how much of a mistake it was getting involved with her.

Kim picked the lock on the stadium entrance and headed into the open field sitting back on the grass with her legs stretched out before her. She looked up at the sky getting an unobstructed view of the stars and slowly picked out the constellations she knew as time passed.

Half an hour later and Kim was getting anxious. It seemed that she had been expecting too much after all. She sat up from where she had been resting back on her elbows and started to brush them off, pausing slightly when she heard approaching footsteps.

"You're late."

"I was early actually."

Kim bent her head back and looked up at the green woman behind her. "I've been here for like forty-five minutes."

"I've been here for an hour."

The young girl's eyebrows knitted together. "If you were here for that long then why did you make me wait?"

"I don't know." Shego kicked the grass beneath her and pointed up at the stadium seats. "I was over there watching."

"Watching me make an idiot out of myself?"

"Nah, you just looked really peaceful, I didn't want to disturb you. And anyway it looked like you could use the time to clear your head."

"Ok..." Kim stood up and brushed off her pants.

"It's not very often I get to see you so chill."

"You realize that's kinda weird right? What's your obsession with watching me?" Kim teased, but after seeing the look on Shego's face she held out a hand as if that would take it back.

"Yeah sorry I just..."

"Uhm, Shego about earlier. Look I didn't invite Ron over, I was just as surprised as you were that he even showed up. And you have to understand he's been my best friend since we could hold conversations." She smiled softly. "Plus we dated for a bit, so give me some leniency in cutting him slack. Things for us are a lot different than they used to be, a lot has changed since high school. I guess it's partially my fault, but... I really don't know what I was thinking."

Shego just watched as Kim talked.

"And yeah you coming into my life as a new person, that's what I wanted all along- ever since the memory wipe at least. Now that it's happening, I kinda, it's a big surprise you know? I thought I'd handle it differently but then the Quake happened and I sorta gave up as horrible as it is to say that.

"But now Mo and Ron know everything that we've been up to until now and while a little skeptical at first, they're warming up to the idea of having you around. Obviously you're gonna have to work a little bit to completely convince them, but that's to be expected right?

"I guess I just..."

Shego closed the gap between them, her eyes partially open as she looked down at Kim who was trying to find the next thing she wanted to say, completely oblivious of their current positions.

"Just..."

A green hand grabbed the bottom of Kim's jaw and pulled the girl forward.

"Wanted to..."

The small distance between them all but disappeared as Shego froze half an inch from connecting their lips. Kim could feel the abnormally warm breath on her face as her eyelids partially closed in anticipation. "Just wanted to kiss me?"

The girl in her hand nodded slightly, completely lost in the moment. The green fingers on her jaw glowing slightly, warming her skin in contrast to the cool breeze that came in and circled the base of the stadium.

Kim didn't have a single thought in her head. She closed her eyelids the rest of the way, waiting for Shego's next move.


End file.
